Hiccup the dragon
by Queen Valka
Summary: What if Cloudjumper took Hiccup instead of Valka? Hiccup is raised with Toothless by Cloudjumper as a dragon. Hiccstrid eventually. Lot's of Stalka.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiccup!" Valka grabbed the sword off the wall and charged. A enormous Stormcutter dragon stood hunched over the bassinet containing Valka's tiny infant son, Hiccup. The baby giggled and laughed at the reptile who gently held out his claw playfully. Valka stopped and stared at the owl like dragon and back at her baby. The Stormcutter was harmless. The dragons head whipped around when it heard the woman panting. It's eyes slit when it spotted the sword. Fire built up in the creatures throat as it ignited the entire building. Hiccup screamed for his mother. The Stormcutter launched out the side of the room into the night sky. Valka ran to the bassinet but it was empty.

She gasped and watched the Stormcutter fly away with her only son."Hiccup!" She cried. Her husband ran in."Valka?! What happened?" Tears flooded down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay." He was fighting back tears himself. He couldn't look as the dragon carried their doomed son to it's nest.

Hiccup balled the entire way to the Red Deaths volcano. The Stormcutter joined a herd of many flying reptiles as they crowed through a tunnel. The Stormcutter didn't drop the baby in. He landed by one of the smaller caves leading to the nursery. The Stormcutter snapped out of his trance and shook his frilled head. He watched as the Red Death devoured all of the food the brought back. The Stormcutter didn't have the heart to kill such an innocent life. He cradled Hiccup in his back paw. But Hiccup burst into tears again. The Red Death glared at the smaller dragon with the human. The Stormcutter's eyes widened. He fled into the tunnel.

The Red Death rammed her huge weight in to the side of the wall, trying to bust through. But the many stone pillar like objects blocked her way. Mother dragons swept up all of their babies into their paws and flew as fast as the could away to the beach. A high pitch clicking noise echoed through the cave. Hiccup stopped crying and listened for a second. The clicking continued. The human baby started to laugh. The Stormcutter scanned the area. A tiny black dragon, the size of a cat, sat by the wall crying for help. It was much too young to fly. The Stormcutter knew who it must be. He had found an abandoned nest with a charcoal like egg in it. He brought it back to the nest hoping another mother dragon would take it in as her own. But apparently not.

Rocks tumbled onto the ground from the ceiling. The owl dragon snatched up the black dragon with his other paw. We flapped his huge under set of wings and darted out of the exit. He was now outcasted from the herd. But at least he wasn't alone. The Stormcutter glanced back at the to infants he held in his paws. Hiccup looked over at the black dragon and smiled. He had no teeth yet. The black dragon cocked his head. The side of his mouth twitched as his lips curved into a mirroring grin. Hiccup giggled. The hatchling trying to imitate it.

The three went on for hours. The Stormcutter was beginning to fall asleep as he spotted a huge mass of ice. He twirled through a very bendy cave and came into a huge structure of ice. Well, the ceiling was made of ice. The ground was covered in ferns and grass. Strange rocks made up all of the tunnels. In the lake at the bottom lied a giant white dragon. A Bewilderbeast! The Stormcutter gasped and approached the great dragon. He bowed and hoped to be noticed. He was.

The Bewilderbeast stood up and stared at the Stormcutter. "**Yes?**" He asked in dragonesse. The Stormcutter gulped."**Um, I have just arrived from another nest. The queen was very cruel. I have now been outcasted from my former home. May I live here? I have also brought to hatchlings with me. One from an egg I rescued a while ago. The other a human hatchling that I brought with me from a human village.**" The king nodded understandingly."**So be it. But may I ask you why you stole the human infant?**" The Stormcutter looked down at the grass ashamed. He set both babies in front of him to show the king."** There is something about this one. He wasn't afraid of me. I was distracted. His mother charged at me with a sharp rock and I fled bringing the hatchling with me by accident.**"

Stealing an infant from it's mother, no matter the species, is a horrible crime."**And the dragon hatchling? He is certainly not of your blood.**" The Bewilderbeast stared at the much smaller dragon curiously."**His nest was abandoned. Burnt to the ground. I didn't know if the egg would hatch. I hoped that a mother dragon might adopt him as her's. I swear I meant no harm.**"

He begged not the killed for his actions. The Bewilderbeast sighed. Frozen gas leaked from his nostrils."**Your name?**" He asked. The Stromcutter stood up tall and proud."**My name is Cloudjumper.**" He leaned back down not wanting to be disrespectful."** I stand by decision. You may stay. But you must raise these two hatchlings as your own. Alone. You may not mate again until these two are fully mature. What do you wish to name them?**" Cloudjumper let out a breath of relief." **The dragon will be named Toothless. And I will respect the human's mother's wishes and keep his name as Hiccup.**" Hiccup waved his arms excitedly. He giggled and reached for the king dragon. Toothless bowed playfully and jumped around. He sniffed his new brothers fluffy brown fur on the top of his head." **Good luck.**" The Bewilderbeast winked and lowered back into the water.

* * *

_I'm using some of my personal headcanons for this story. I think that Cloudjumper took Valka back to the volcano where the Red Death chased him away. Then he found the Bewilderbeast but Valka never put the clues together. And I also think the reason that Hiccup was scared of dragons as a baby was because he saw Valka being taken by one. Before I think he loved dragons. Thank you for reading and please review. I love reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was crying like all babies do. But dragon hatchlings are normal pretty quiet. Which only made the noise stand out more. Cloudjumper had found the nursery cave at his new home. The other parent dragons were wrapped around their nests."**Will you quiet that kid down!?**" Shouted an agitated mother dragon at the already annoyed Cloudjumper. It was a strange breed of dragon that Cloudjumper didn't recognize. She looked very dog like with her fine fur covering her back and round brown eyes.

The Stormcutter winced and picked up Hiccup with his paw. He rocked the infant gently but it wasn't working. He carried the baby out into the fresh air of the main cave."**Shh. It's okay. Just go to sleep.**" Toothless stumbled after his adoptive father. He began to whine too for attention."**Not you too.**" What did the boy want? Cloudjumper had no clue how to care for a _human _child. Then he smelled something. It was coming from the baby.

Cloudjumper sniffed and nuzzled the baby until he found the source of the scent. The baby needed changed. Cloudjumper sighed as he thought about how we would do this. He had no opposable thumbs. He spotted a small body of water. Toothless cocked his head and ran at the water with his forked tounge hanging out, drool flying everywhere. His eyes slit at his reflection. He hissed and clawed at the water causing it to ripple. His eyes dilated as he was amazed by the easily explained phenomenon. Cloudjumper set Hiccup down on a rock and slipped off the bundle of fur the baby was wrapped in using his fore claw.

Cloudjumper gagged as he wrapped his claw around the boy's torso carefully to pick him up. He lowered Hiccup halfway into the water. Hiccup stopped crying and began laughing as he kicked the water. Toothless saw the bubbles from Hiccup's splashing and dove in to play. He immediately regretted the decision. He doggy paddled awkwardly back to the shore. He shook the water from his scales. Toothless got distracted and began chasing his tail.

Cloudjumper breathed a laugh as he pulled Hiccup back out of the water. Now how was he suppose to get him back in the...dirty diaper? Maybe he hadn't quite thought this through.

* * *

A mother gronkle sneered at Hiccup. He was wearing a huge leaf around him. Cloudjumper was actually quite proud of his idea, no matter how ridiculous it looked. It was only temporary but it worked for now. They didn't have any more diapers so the baby would have to just go outside like a dragon. The sight _was_ quite strange. The gronkle wasn't the only dragon against it.

The same furry dragon from the night before confronted him about Hiccup."**Sir. What on earth is that thing?**" She gestured to Hiccup with her snout. Hiccup was patting Toothless on the head. The small black dragon purred and rubbed against his brother." **That's Hiccup. I couldn't find anything else for him to wear. I honestly don't know why humans cover themselves. But I assume there is a reason and I don't really want to find out. Anything else you'd like to know?**" Cloudjumper smiled smugly as the other dragon rolled her eyes. Kid wouldn't last a week. Well that's what she thought.

* * *

Valka was curled up in a ball on her bed. Stoick entered the room. "Valka dear?" He caressed her hair lovingly. "Gobber has the boat set up." They planned on burning a very small ship with Hiccup's stuffed deadly nadder. There wasn't really a body to burn so they had to settle for what they had." He shouldn't need a ship. He shouldn't be dead. You told me he'd be the strongest of them all. But now he'll never get the chance." Valka cried into her pillow.

She refused to say Hiccup's name because she was afraid of losing it in front of Stoick. Vikings, including the babies, on Berk were killed by dragons so often. Stoick had learned to shut out the emotion of the losses to keep himself from be killed inside at every funeral. Which only made Valka furious with him. It was his own son! And he couldn't shed a single tear. Well not any that she'd seen. "It's all my fault." Valka whimpered. She hadn't been able to kill the Stormcutter. Stoick shook his head and tried to calm his wife. "Out! Get out!" She shoved his arm away and screamed at the top of her lungs. Stoick stumbled back startled. He looked down at his feet and backed out of the room. Valka immediately regretted yelling but she still felt he deserved it.

* * *

_I wasn't sure how to deal with the problem of the diapers and clothes part of the parenting for Cloudjumper. Dragons go around naked all day and do their business in the woods. He doesn't know what to do. But I think the idea of the little leaf tunic was a good solution. The first few chapters will be about Cloudjumper working around all the obstacles that raising a human baby would represent. And there will be a lot more Stalka through out the story. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Cloudjumper regurgitated a small pile of fish for Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless had no problem with the slimy saliva as he slurped up his breakfeast. Hiccup stared at the fish confused and back at Cloudjumper."**What? It's squishy see. Melts in your mouth. The no teeth thing can't be a** **problem.**" Cloudjumper urged Hiccup to eat the salmon.

Another Stormcutter noticed Cloudjumper nudging the fish towards Hiccup. This one was a female. She was much larger than Cloudjumper. Her scales were blue with a green underbelly and lower lip. Her dark forest green eyes narrowed at the sight."** I don't think human babies eat fish.**" She pointed out and sat next to Cloudjumper. The male Stormcutter rolled his eyes and looked up at her. He stumbled back. He gulped at her enormous size." **My name is Firewing. " **She extended a claw for Cloudjumper to take. He shook it.

"**So what do you suppose baby humans eat then.**" He looked at Hiccup. Hiccup continued to watch Toothless chow down. The hatchling licked his chops and spotted Firewing. His eyes slit as he growled and curled around Hiccup."**I think they drink milk. Which is a reason that they normally stay with their mothers for a while.**" Cloudjumper sighed."**But... I've heard of using donkey milk as a replacement. I could show you where to find one.**" Cloudjumper cocked his head. Donkey? Hiccup poked the pile of drool were the fish had been and grimaced shaking the goo off of his tiny hand.

"**If you think it will work.**"

* * *

Firewing led Cloudjumper to a small Viking farm some ways from the Bewilderbeast's cave. Toothless sat on the base of Cloudjumper's neck with his mouth open. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind in his face. Hiccup on the other hand was crying and holding onto Cloudjumper's frills with all his strength. Which wasn't much. Toothless closed his mouth and inched curiously over to Hiccup. He licked the humans cheek. Hiccup's eyes widened. He glanced over at Toothless and giggled. He hugged Toothless. The black dragon helped sit Hiccup up so they could both enjoy the fresh air. Toothless wrapped his wing around Hiccup to keep him from falling back.

"**There it is!**" Firewing landed outside of a field. The fence closed off acres of goats, yaks,horses, and sheep. But no donkeys. They switched their goal to snatching a goat which was a much smaller and easier to control animal than the yak. Toothless jumped off of Cloudjumper, tripping slightly, and perched on the fence. He bounced excitedly and bowed ready to chase the farm animals till they drop. He spotted a huge reindeer. The little dragon smirked and leapt over the fence. Firewing caught him and pulled him back."**Don't even think about it.**" She scolded. Toothless pouted and pawed at a red beetle on the ground.

"**See there's a healthy goat right there. We can take her back to the cave. But we have to take her kid too.**" She glared at Cloudjumper. She still was mad at him for getting Hiccup into the situation in the first place. Firewing carefully stepped over the fence. None of the animals payed attention to her. Most had probably never seen a dragon before and she was acting as harmless as possible."Hey you!" The farmer shouted from his house. He charged down the stairs with his steel sword in hand. She gasped and nipped at the goat attempting to pick it up but the goat escaped. She chased after the fleeing animal as she fled from the farmer.

Cloudjumper held back a laugh. Toothless laughed at the reindeer who had foolishly crossed paths with the tiny yet deadly dragon. Toothless squeezed under the fence and sprinted after the reindeer. He fluttered his weak wings and jumped as high as he could. Shooting harmless little plasma blasts at the deer. Hiccup peeked around Cloudjumper's frills and watched the chaos with confusion. Cloudjumper lifted his wings searching for Toothless. He growled in annoyance as he saw Toothless holding onto the reindeers tail with his teeth, that were apparently retractable. He rolled his eyes and flew into the sky. Circling the field.

Firewing bounded up over the goat and grabbed her in one paw. She picked up the goats baby with her other paw. She stopped running and sniffed the goats to make sure they weren't harmed. She heard a clanking noise as she felt the farmers blade clink against her much stronger scales. She turned around and opened her huge wings threateningly. She held back her head and let out a bloodcurdling roar. It caused the remaining farm animals to scurry into the barn. The Viking dropped his sword from his trembling hand and fainted on the ground. Firewing let out a satisfied chuckled and called to Cloudjumper to tell him she caught the goats.

She was a little taken back to see Cloudjumper carrying the reindeer in his claws with Toothless still biting it's short fluffy tail. Firewing followed the male dragon into the fluffy white clouds." **You don't look too happy.**" Cloudjumper glared at his new friend to see her snickering." **You know I'm really not.**"

* * *

Hiccup and the baby goat drank milk from the mother goat. Who didn't seem as disturbed by the many huge fire breathing winged dragons as you would think. Hiccup sat on Toothlesses head as the black dragon lifted his brother up to the goats udder."** Are you sure that's sanitary?**" Cloudjumper stuck his tounge out in disgust. "**What the heck did you think that thing was for?**" Cloudjumper didn't know much about mammals and the idea of milk was quite a strange idea to him. "**I don't know. Attracting mates?**" Firewing rolled her eyes. "**Men.**" "**What was that?" **Firewing glanced up to see her mate approaching them. He looked a lot like her but Cloudjumper's size.

"**Where have you been? You left me to take care of the kids myself.**" He rolled two eggs to their mother. "**I'm sorry darling I was helping Cloudjumper here with his own hatchlings. Cloudjumper, this is my mate. Scorchclaw. Scorchclaw,** **Cloudjumper.**"

Scorchclaw nodded."**Nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see you around.**" Cloudjumper smiled weakly. He refused to admit that he had taken a liking to Firewing. But it was just as well. He promised to raise Toothless and Hiccup on his own. "**Bye!**" Firewing yelled back at him. Cloudjumper swept Hiccup onto his wing. The baby giggled and sneezed. Toothless was busy gulping down goats milk. Which probably wasn't that good for him in such huge amounts. Cloudjumper picked up Toothless by the tail and put him down next to Hiccup. Toothless stuck his tounge out at the Stormcutter for interrupting his lunch. He turned around three times and pat down nonexistent dirt with his little paws and curled around Hiccup and drifted to sleep. Soon Hiccup had also fallen into a deep slumber. Cloudjumper just sat there afraid to move his wing and wake them.

* * *

_I really love baby Toothless okay. Like you don't even understand my love for him. I just want baby night furies and DreamWorks keeps teasing me. Anyway, Firewing isn't a real love interest. She's just a friend of his. And I have another head canon that female Stormcutter's are bigger than the males. No real back up for the idea but I'd just like to see it. I have a few reviews to respond to. I was planning on Cloudjumper kidnapping a farm animal. But not a yak. They're too big and rambunctious. A goat is a lot smaller and I've seen goats. They can also be a lot nicer. Not all of them but some. Sorry. To another review, yes I do read the books. They are awesome! I also made a quick reference to them in this chapter. If anyone sees it you can tell me in the reviews. I always love finding someone else who reads the books. And lastly, I know it will be pretty hard to make Cloudjumper raising Hiccup sound realistic. But I do have a lot of ideas for the issue. I think they work and I look forward to more input on the matter. Thank you all for reading and please review._


	4. Chapter 4

"Achoo!" Cloudjumper was startled awake by Hiccup sneezing. The poor babe had gotten a cold. For his size it was much worse than normal. Somehow it had spread to Toothless as well. But it did make sense. They had been living in the arctic for almost a week. Apparently a big leaf wasn't very warm. Cloudjumper bundled the two infants together. The sun was rising and the warmth was shining slightly through the ice. But just barely. Bewilderbeast ice is very different from normal ice that you'd see in winter.

"**Good morning Cloudjumper**." The Stormcutter glanced around hoping to see Firewing. But it was only her _mate_, Scorchclaw."**Oh hello**." He pouted. Toothless sneezed a plasma blast setting a small fern a flame. Cloudjumper panicked as he stomped it out." **Their sick? Oh that's not good**." Cloudjumper narrowed his eyes. He got sick all the time when he was little. But it wasn't really a cold as much as it was highly sensitive to ash. Which he had outgrown." **What are you talking about. They'll be better tomorrow**." Scorchclaw shook his head." **Possibly. But I bet that Lunahorn will be able to help. She's excellent with herbs. She actually cured the king of an awful disease that nearly killed him.**"

Cloudjumper rolled his slit eyes. What did Scorchclaw know? Stupid Scorchclaw. Toothless and Hiccup began shivering in his wing. Toothless had turned greyish blue and Hiccup was looking kind of red and covered in goosebumps. Cloudjumper nuzzled them worried. Maybe this Lunahorn was worth a shot.

* * *

"**Hello?! Lunahorn?!**" Cloudjumper called into the darkness. He had found a much smaller ice cave on the other side of the lake on a miniature island. Polar bears, penguins, and elk wondered the land. And whales the sea. It was a very odd assortment of wild life."**Yes?**" A weak old woman's voice whispered back. Cloudjumper had to strain his ears to hear her soft voice. Toothless sneezed yet another plasma blasts. They were getting bigger and more dangerous. Hiccup screamed at the loud noise. Toothless whimpered guiltily and hugged Hiccup. The blast did light up the cave though.

A purple and wrinkly speed stinger was sitting like a bird on a boulder."** You're Lunahorn?**" She nodded."**My ****_friend_**** told me you were good with medicines. My sons are sick and I don't know what to do.**" Luna horn lifted Toothless with her claws by the his paw. Toothless whined terrified. From his point of view Lunahorn was very strange looking and wanting to kill him. He simply wasn't himself. She set him down on the cold ground, making him shiver even louder. She pried open his jaws as careful as she could. His sharp fangs shot out of his gums. She let go immediately. She pulled his wings to their full span and sniffed his head."**Hmm. You're son. I'm sorry but you're no night fury.**" Cloudjumper cocked his head. Night Fury?" **Both adopted. Can you fix them?**" She held up one claw motioning for him to sit. She set Toothless to the side. The black dragons eyes slit in annoyance. He was about to sneeze again but Lunahorn held his mouth shut. He sneezed silently. When she let go he began coughing violently for a few seconds. He growled an nipped at her tail. She flicked him in the side with the point and he collapsed limply. Cloudjumper gasped then hissed."**Relax. I use some of my own herbs so my venom only knocks them out. He'll be fine. Now who is this little guy?**"

Lunahorn cradled Hiccup in her arms. He held onto one of her claws involuntarily. He sneezed and coughed. Lunahorn frowned."**I've got just the thing. They both have a simple hatchling disease. It's completely normal. It's like yak pox. you get it when you're a kid then never again. The night fury child probably passed it to the human. Toothless will heal in no time. But Hiccup might need some medicine.**" How did she know his name? Cloudjumper wondered. She clipped a few strands of grass off with her razor sharp tail. "**He just needs to suck on this for a while. But I must warn you. This will help the boy fight off most human illnesses. But he will be more susceptible to dragon ones. This was grown with my own concoction of dragon** **DNA.**" Cloudjumper crinkled his nose at strangeness of what the old woman was saying. But he had to trust her.

"**Well she was pleasant.**" Cloudjumper remarked sarcastically to himself as he left. He perked up as he heard a large polar bear's fierce growl. He looked to the side and snarled. A _giant_ white bear was swatting his massive paws at them. Cloudjumper wrapped his left wing into his body to keep Hiccup and Toothless out of sight. The bear charged at them but with one swipe from the dragons huge hornlike frills the bear was knocked the side bleeding from a puncture wound on his underbelly. Cloudjumper snorted proudly. Then her got an idea.

Cloudjumper brought the bear's body with him. No other dragons approved. Even Firewing was disgusted at him. He actually ate it. But that wasn't so strange from where Cloudjumper was from. He ate fish, yak, sheep, and yes...bear. Anything smaller and edible." **That's horrible.**" Firewing complained. Cloudjumper looked up at her." **I've learned to eat what ever food presents itself. I never really got this much food back home. Plus it did attack me first.**" Firewing nodded. She understood but she always got her fair share of food. She never killed anything but fish. She tended to run from fights.

Cloudjumper was also quite resourceful. He used the bears pelt for a blanket for Hiccup and Toothless. Viking wore fur a lot anyways so it wasn't bad by their standards. That's what made Firewing sick to her stomach." **Are you okay? I'm really sorry.**" Cloudjumper told her. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. She gulped."**I'm fine. I'm fine.**" She lied. She didn't want to be bossy or rude. After that Cloudjumper never killed another bear or anything other than fish.. Not even if it attacked him. Hiccup and Toothless got better much sooner than Cloudjumper had expected. Soon Toothless would be big enough to learn to fly.

* * *

_Okay I just want to say something. I don't at all support killing animals for their pelts. But that's just what Vikings did. And they had a reason. So did Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper killed it to protect himself, Hiccup, and Toothless. He also didn't let it die in vain. He killed to survive. The reason I'm pointing this out is I saw a picture of a cute little piglet and one of the comments was about killing it for bacon. It was awful. There is a difference between killing just because and for actual reasons. Sorry if this is off topic but that just really annoyed me. But for the story Firewing is just very peaceful. Even more so than Hiccup. The next chapter will be about Toothless learning to fly. Then their will be two more chapters of them as babies then there will be a small time skip. Only of a couple years though. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to update a few times I have a review to respond to really fast. Um, if the _ _'Dr./Psychic Velociraptor' thing was a reference then I don't get it. Or MacGuffin. Sorry but I have no idea what that word is. But I will explain her character a little more soon.(LunaHorn is suppose to be dragon Gothi sort of)_

* * *

Toothless was now a month old and ready to learn to fly. He wasn't much bigger but his wings had grown enough to support his weight."**Toothless. Calm down.**" The baby dragon was bowed and wriggling his shoulders wanting to fly. Cloudjumper picked up Toothless with his claw and pulled him back. Other parents had their hatchlings by the gliding cliff. Huge wing currents were shot through holes in the ground right outside of the ice cave. They were great for beginners learning to fly. To Cloudjumper's delight, Firewing was the instructor."**Is everybody ready?**" She examined all of the baby dragons standing in a line.

A little Zippleback was fighting over the wing control. A brown gronkle was snoring as she was in a deep sleep. Her mother nudged her slightly to wake her up. A Deadly Nadder was standing proud and tall next to Toothless. But she was distracted by a beetle hovering by her nose. Toothless was bouncing excitedly. Until the Monstrous Nightmare next to him growled and snapped at his tail. Toothless yelped and licked his tail. It wasn't bleeding but it still hurt. Cloudjumper glared at the Nightmares father who seemed proud and only shrugged.

Once they were all ready Firewing stepped to the side to let them glide. Toothless charged off the cliff first. The hot air blew him straight up. Toothless squealed as he flapped his wings wildly trying to get some balance. Cloudjumper shook his head."**Can you watch Hiccup for me please?**" Cloudjumper gave Hiccup to Firewing. The baby was wrapped loosely in fur as tried to sit up to watch Toothless. Firewing nodded and rocked Hiccup in her wing. Cloudjumper grinned and followed Toothless into the sky. None of the baby dragons were doing to well but Toothless especially. If he wasn't being pushed up then he would fall into the ocean. Cloudjumper clicked for Toothlesses attention. The baby dragon's eyes were full of confusion. He cocked his head and watched Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter spread his wings to their full extent and let the wind keep him up. Toothless gulped and copied him. He copied Cloudjumper's exact movements. When Cloudjumper flapped his wings, so did Toothless. Never had the baby dragon been so obedient.

Hiccup watched the his brother in awe as Toothless began to get the hang of it. The tiny black dragon closed his eyes, relaxed, and let his tounge fly out of his mouth as usual. But he soon became bored. Cloudjumper was distracted by the mother Gronkle who had fallen asleep. Toothless smirked and took the opportunity. He neat his tiny wings as hard as he could and flew straight up into the clouds. Then he glided past the hot winds and dove at the water. Cloudjumper noticed this and roared angrily. But Toothless didn't care. A few yards above the ground he turned up and opened his wings skimming the water. He dipped his paws in the sea to slow down and he twirled back around. The other parents snarled in jealousy. Toothless was a natural. Hiccup laughed and clapped as Toothless landed beside him.

The baby dragon howled in victory. Cloudjumper sat down next to him."** That was amazing.**" Firewing nuzzled Toothless. He sat up proudly and nodded like he was king of the world. Hiccup looked at Cloudjumper excitedly. Was it his turn now? Cloudjumper frowned knowing what Hiccup wanted. The human baby didn't have wings like Toothless or any of the dragons for that matter. Toothless stopped celebrating and licked Hiccup on the cheek. He felt guilty that he could fly but his brother couldn't. It just didn't seem fair. But that wouldn't be a problem forever.

* * *

_A few more headcanons for you. I think the little wind fountain things are used often to teach the babies to fly. And that night furies are naturally amazing flyers. Being smallish in size they need speed and talent on their side. The next chapter won't have Hiccup flying with Toothless. That will be a little after the time skip. Hiccup isn't even a year old yet and Toothless isn't strong enough to carry anything while flying. But don't worry. Their will be Hiccup and Toothless flying soon. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

Firewing snapped awake. She heard a soft chirping noise. "Scorch." Firewing hissed at her mate. "Hmm?" He asked in his asleep. She rolled her eyes and kicked him. "Ow!" He yelped and jumped away. The two eggs were rolling around. Firewing sniffed one of them."Look. They're hatching." She cheered quietly. Scorchclaw stared at the amazed. A tiny Stormcutter pecked the shell and pulled his way out of the egg. The baby was very chubby. But it was just baby fat. His younger brother broke his way free less than a minute later. Firewing licked the smaller baby. He looked just like his parents. But the bigger one was bright orange. It must have been a skipped trait.

* * *

"Good morning Cloudjumper!" Firewing greeted. Cloudjumper had been watching Toothless fluttering around the Bewiderbeast. The king puffed a little cloud of cold air at Toothless. He flapped back up to the cliff where Cloudjumper was perched. His scales were coated in snow. He licked his paw and wiped some of it off."**So guess what happened last night.**" Cloudjumper shrugged. She seemed extremely excited."**I don't know. What?**" Firewing smiled and lifted her wing to reveal her sons. The big one was named Burnshot and the smaller one Phinoxflyer. Cloudjumper's eyes widened. The eggs had hatched. Which meant now Firewing and Scorchclaw were mated permanently. But part of him felt really happy for her."**Wow. Congratulations! Um, so where's...uh...**" Firewing narrowed her eyes at him."**Scorchclaw? He's out collecting sticks and rocks to help build onto the nest.**" Cloudjumper nodded.

Burnshot crept over to Hiccup and sniffed the boy. He was sitting on next to Cloudjumper. The baby Stormcutter growled. Hiccup reached out his hand playfully and pat Burnshot on the head. The dragon purred and rubbed against Hiccup. Toothless snorted jealously. He snarled and clawed at Burnshot." **Toothless no!**" Cloudjumper pulled him away. Burnshot's cheek had a nasty gash across it. Firewing sheltered him under her wing. She snapped at Toothless who yelped and hid behind Cloudjumper. Hiccup cocked his head. Where did his new friend go? While Cloudjumper and Firewing were talking, Burnshot kept trying to get back to Hiccup but Toothless attacked him everytime. Eventually Toothless wrapped himself tightly around Hiccup not letting anyone near him. Eventually Firewing left with Burnshot and Phinoxflyer.

Cloudjumper sighed. Toothless and Hiccup stared at him confused. Why was he so sad? Toothless barked at Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter looked down. Toothless jumped back and forth. "**Dad!**" Cloudjumper gasped. Did Toothless just...?" **Dad! Dad! Dad! Flying! Dad!**" Toothless jumped on Cloudjumper;s leg and continued yelling at him. Cloudjumper laughed. He forgot about Firewing...for the time being. Hiccup giggled and crawled over to Cloudjumper. He couldn't talk but he did yell trying to get Cloudjumper to pay attention to him too. Cloudjumper scooped Hiccup up in his paw and jumped into the air. Toothless following a few feet behind him.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the time skip. I got everything I was going to do in the next chapter in this one. In the next chapter they will both be six. Firewing is not gone. But she is not a love interest for Cloudjumper. Thank you for reading and please review.(also Burnshot's name came from my friend, who is also a writer, Slowpoke09) _


	7. Chapter 7

"**Hiccup! Toothless!**" Cloudjumper called annoyed for his two sons. They were always running off. Thankfully they always stayed somewhere in the cave. Toothless peered over a rock at Cloudjumper. His beg green eyes practically glowed in the darkness." **Toothless!**" Cloudjumper spotted him. The black dragon ducked. He wrapped his wings around Hiccup and his own head to hide in the darkness. Cloudjumper picked Toothless up by the wings and pulled him into view. Toothless clutched to Hiccup's shoulders with his claws.

"**What are you two doing? I've been looking for hours trying to find you.**" Cloudjumper growled. Toothless looked at the ground not knowing what to say."** Sorry Dad.**" Hiccup apologized. He was quite small compared to Cloudjumper. He was only six but he was small for a human too. Even his big fur coat didn't make him look much bigger."**Why are you so mad? We always come back.**" Toothless complained. Cloudjumper smirked."**Because I was planning on taking you hunting.**" Toothless looked up confused. Cloudjumper had sworn off eating anything but fish or plants. But he wasn't going to force that on Hiccup or Toothless. And besides, Toothless tended to get into fights a lot so he might as well learn how to really use hid claws and teeth for more than growling and pawing the air."** Are we still** **going?**" Toothless looked up guiltly with his eyes dilated."**Oh course. But not as long as we might have if you weren't hiding from me for so long.**" He scolded.

"**Am I coming too?**" Hiccup asked hopefully. Cloudjumper winced."** I'm sorry Hiccup. But I can't see you catching much with your blunt teeth. I don't want you being disappointed.**" Hiccup sighed. He figured that."**But you're going to stay with Lunahorn when we're gone.**" Hiccup pouted. He never liked Lunahorn. She was weird. Nothing she ever said made sense.

* * *

"**I'll see you at sunset.**" Cloudjumper waited for Hiccup to nod. Which he did. Cloudjumper took off. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup."**Sorry you can't come.**" Ever since they were little, well, littler Hiccup was always getting left behind. But he would never complain about it."**Bye!**" Hiccup called to them as they flew away. He walked back into the cave. Lunahorn was sitting at her garden. She pulled a little brown rock out of the ground."**What's that?**" Hiccup cocked his head curiously."**A potato dear. They are native to America.**" Hiccup narrowed his eyes."**America?**" Lunahorn covered the potato back up with dirt and stood up."**Oh right. You don't know about America yet. Just forget about it.**" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"**What's the matter?**" Lunahorn looked at Hiccup curiously. He had never been very excited to see her but now he was extra upset. Like I said before he never complained about it."**You're mad you're not going hunting too?**" She assumed. Hiccup sat down by the wall and covered himself in his blanket. He normally just slept through his visits."**Come on. You can talk to me about it. You know I was never much of a ****_real _****dragon either.**" Hiccup pulled the blanket over his head. He didn't want to hear her ranting about how he'd grow up to be big and strong."**I was always told that real dragons fly. Real dragons breathe** **fire. Hiccup, you're a dragon in your own right. But your father was probably right that you shouldn't go hunting.**" Hiccup groaned. Why wouldn't she just be quiet." **Listen to me. There is no one in that whole nest like you. Toothless is pretty odd too. If you're going to be strange you might as well rock it.**" Hiccup peaked over his blankets and smiled but looked away when she glanced back.

* * *

"**This is not hunting.**" Toothless pouted. He was stalking a squirrel. He was a dragon for crying out loud! He should be hunting _whales_. Not rodents."**Of course it is. This whole point is too work on your stealth and attack. And maybe got a meal out of it too.**" Toothless rolled his eyes."_**Stealth. Stealth.**_ _**Stealth!**_" Toothless pounced. Cloudjumper stared as Toothless chased the squirrel around the clearing and up into a tree."**You don't yell stealth.**" Cloudjumper corrected. Toothless opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head in anger." **They why don't you show me?**" Toothless asked fully aware that Cloudjumper didn't hunt anymore."** You know what? This was a bad idea. Let's just go home.**" Toothlesses eyes widened. Why did he have to go and blow it?

"**Wait for me!**" Toothless followed Cloudjumper into the air. They finally arrived back at Lunahorns cave to pick up Hiccup. The boy rushed out of the cave." **How was hunting?**" Hiccup asked jealously." **Not nearly as fun as I hoped.**" Toothless shrugged. Hiccup climbed on Cloudjumper's back. He needed Toothlesses help to push him up."**Thank you for baby sitting Luna.**" Cloudjumper nodded. Hiccup and Toothless looked at eachother wondering why they hadn't just found a better hiding place.

* * *

_I wanted to point a few things out now. Cloudjumper is still doesn't eat meat unless it's fish. It's not that he doesn't like meat. It's because he's worried that Firewing won't want to be around him anymore. Which of course won't happen but he still doesn't have too many friends so he's paranoid about losing the ones he does have. But he won't force this on Toothless or Hiccup. So he took Toothless hunting. It would allow him to work on his skills and make his own choice. Hiccup is still an outcast. So is Toothless but not nearly as much. I made Lunahorn a Speed Stinger because they are flightless and can't breathe fire like a dragon normally does. But it makes them no less of a dragon. So she's someone Hiccup can relate too. Also about Lunahorn, it will be a running joke that she can "see the future" which is why she knows so many things ahead of her time. But to them it just makes her sound insane. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit weird but the next one will be about Hiccup and Toothless flying together for the first time. Which is what starts their exploring which is a huge part of the story.(So basically all Hiccup and Toothless with no other characters) Thank you for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup and Toothless were play wrestling in one of the smaller tunnels leading from the kings main cave. Today Cloudjumper was with Firewing and Scorchclaw. They had recently had their second litter of hatchlings and Cloudjumper had agreed to help babysit. He trusted the boys to keep put of trouble...for the most part."**Hello!**" A female voice rang in echoes through the tunnel. Hiccup and Toothless stopped and stood up. Hiccup stepped around the corner."**Hello?**" Toothless hissed for him to come back. The boy refused to listen. Toothless rolled his eyes and followed Hiccup. A beautiful red nadder was turning in circles frightened. She must be lost. Hiccup was about to call to her but he kicked a rock. The noise caused the nadder to yelp and hiss at them."**I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry.**" Hiccup apologized. The nadder's eyes dilated as she cocked her head."**I'm Scarlet. Can you help me please?**" Hiccup nodded but Toothless wrapped around Hiccup and growled. He was much bigger than the nadder. He was nearly the size of a small horse and with his back arched and fangs bared he looked extremely threatening.

"**Calm down bud. Sure we can help. Are you lost?**" Toothless slinked past Hiccup but kept an eye on the nadder."** My brother fell in a hole a while back. I can't go in alone to find him.**" Toothlesses eyes widened. He knew the feeling. Once Hiccup had gotten trapped under ice and he was completely helpless. He eventually found a Gronkle to help get Hiccup out."**Where is he?**" Hiccup grinned at Toothless for being willing to help. Sort of.

* * *

"**He's down there. It's not that I'm scared but my mama told me to never go into the dark alone. I always need a buddy to watch my back.**" Scarlet gestured into the pit of Banishment. Hiccup cringed but wasn't going to back out now."**Um, I'm sorry Scarlet but we know this tunnel. This is where the injured or banished(because they wouldn't survive on their own) dragons come to die so they won't be picked clean by scavengers. And that was hundreds of years ago. This pit is probably full of skeletons. And I even heard that a creepy squid beast guards the cave.**" Hiccup glared at Toothless."**Really? Don't worry it's fine. There is no cave monster. I bet we can find her brother in a few minutes and get back home before dinner.**" Toothless sighed. There was no convincing Hiccup.

Scarlet was the first one down. She slid down the wall carefully wing her claw hooked out ready to grab something anything if she were to trip. Hiccup was the second down. He seemed to find this fun. Like a new adventure. Toothless finally climbed down too. He fan out his wings and beat them gently. After about three minutes the three had finally gotten to the bottom. Scarlet lit up a huge puff of fire in her mouth to light the way. Toothless sniffed the air and hissed."**I ****_really _****don't like this Hiccup. Oh my gods!**" Toothless jumped back when he spotted a large skull. It was one of a Stormcutter. Hiccup cringed when he saw it but kept movie. Toothless followed not too far behind."**Aries! Aries!**" Scarlet called for her brother. But he didn't answer. She had let the flame go out since their eyes had adjusted. But that didn't mean that they could fight very well in the dark. Well they couldn't really fight anyways. A disgusting gurgling sound bounced off the many dead dragon bones. Toothlesses ears perked up. He twisted around and screeched into the dark. Neither Hiccup or Scarlet heard the noise bounce back. Toothless flickered his ear flaps and slit his eyes. He shot a plasma blast behind them.

A huge transparent mass of flesh and goop towered over them. It was the strange squid monster Toothless told them about. With out words the three ran as fast as they could. Toothless was the fastest so he scooped Hiccup up and threw him on his back. Hiccup grabbed onto the base of Toothlesses neck. Scarlet squawked for help. But Toothless wouldn't slow down. He was getting Hiccup and himself out of there. With a loud thump the squawking stopped. A lot with the roars from the squid. It was a very disgusting thump. They could hear slime from the monster drop onto the ground. All the sudden the calls for help from Scarlet started back up again. A much larger red Nadder was carrying Scarlet by the feet. She looked up. It was her brother, Aries! Toothless finally stopped and glanced back. Aries had caught up to them in no time. A bloodcurdling screech escaped the squids throat. He had just realized that his lunch had escaped. Toothless leaped into the air with Scarlet and her brother.

A bright light shone through the end of the tunnel. Toothless laughed and shot out of the tunnel followed by Aries. Scarlet broke free of her brothers grip and fluttered next to them. The three dragons a shared a laugh. Hiccup was grinned but he looked down and back up. His eyes wide he pat Toothless on the head."**Can we land now. Please.**" Hiccup gulped. Toothless realized what was wrong. Hiccup never flew with anyone but Cloudjumper." **Oh little dare devil Hiccup is afraid of heights now?**" Toothless teased. Hiccup glared at him."**Thank you for..kind of helping me.**" Aries told them."** I probably would have been to scared to even try to escape if it weren't for all of you. Wait, who are you?**" Hiccup and Toothless told Aries their names." **Oh well then. Thank you. So long.**" Then they left. Scarlet flew back and licked Toothless on the cheek before following her brother.

"**We almost died and all we get it a thank you?**" Toothless complained."**Just take it bud. What's that?**" A loud crumbling noise spread through the air. The squid creature had broken through the wall in anger. And it had wings! Hiccup and Toothless stared at it for a few moments in terror. Then Toothless darted away."**NOT A SQUID! NOT A SQUID!**" "**YA THINK!?**" The beast was actually a dragon. But it had tentacles and was apparently in the dark for so long it's scales became somewhat clear. It chased Hiccup and Toothless in the sky."**Uh, sorry for waking you up! Please don't kill us!**" Hiccup called back. He noticed that the clear dragon winced when the sun was out of the clouds. But then the wince would turn into a roar of pain. Hiccup narrowed his eyes then came up with an idea."**Toothless fly up!**" The black dragon growled not wanting to be ordered around. But this wasn't really the time to argue. He flew up." **Now spin!**" Toothless did what Hiccup said. A large gap in the clouds was formed. The sun shine shone directly into the creatures eyes. It screamed and lost it's balanced. It turned and headed back to the ice cave."**Oh no.**" Hiccup sighed.

The had to keep it away from the nest. Toothless easily out flew it back to the nest. They landed in a small forest. Hiccup jumped down and grabbed a low branch."**Little help here bud?**" Hiccup asked. Toothless cocked his head but bit the branch off."**You gotta plan?**" Hiccup smirked."** Well it's a plan. Don't know if it's a good one yet. Come on.**" They had actually led the beast out into the sea stacks. Luckily it was bind enough to be trapped in the sea stacks. But that wouldn't last for long. Toothless soared into the circle of seas stacks. He leaned in towards on of the rocks. His stroked the branch up and down the sea stack. Toothless didn't know what he was doing. But then Hiccup started growling. He was trying to imitate the Bewiderbeast with clicking sounds and roars. But he wasn't near loud enough to pull it off. Toothless cleared his throat and let out a deep was still a night fury one but it was deep enough for the clear beast to mistake it for a much larger dragon. 'After centuries in that cave it must have mostly forgotten what the Bewiderbeast sounded like. It hissed and shook it's giant head. Slime dripped off it's head. Hiccup stuck his tounge out disgusted.

Toothless readied a plasma blast but Hiccup pet Toothless on the snout."**We don't want it dead remember? We just need to scare it off. Or make peace with it.**" Toothless rolled his eyes. Hiccup always saw the good in everyone. Sometimes he forced himself to imagine it even. Toothless got as close to the monsters face as he could. Hiccup gulped and opened his mouth."**Stop! Please. We didn't mean to wake you up. We really didn't. We especially didn't want to hurt you.**" The beast stopped twisting around in circles."** I don't care if you meant it!**" Hiccup and Toothless were both taken back. It actually could speak. A very ancient dialect but still understandable."** If we wanted you dead...you'd be bead. Trust me. I've seen what Toothlesses blasts can do. Please just go home. We promise not to bug you again.**" Hiccup grinned hopefully. The squid dragon narrowed his eyes he still couldn't see them. He didn't really have a choice but to go home. He growled and flew past them, bumping into and knocking over a sea stack in the process." **That was much easier than I thought.**" Hiccup breathed a laugh." **How one Earth was that easy. Old creeps just to last to fight back. That's what it is.**" Toothless snorted and looked up at Hiccup."** Impress thinking there.**" Hiccup smiled, for real this time."**Thanks. Can we go home now?**"

Toothless nodded."**You know we should go flying more often. That was fun.**" Hiccup added. Toothless rolled his eyes."**Um, let's not do that ever again.**" But that didn't really last too long.

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to update. I noticed this story seriously lacked battles so I thought I might fix that. The squid monster was a quick reference(kind of) to"How to be a pirate". But as we all know that wasn't the worst monster out there. And none of them are really going to be all that reasonable like this one. Also that branch was the start of Hiccup carrying a staff like Valka. Another head canon, that staff that Valka had was to imitate the Bewilderbeasts clicks to get the dragons to do what she wants. But it wasn't really powerful enough to force them to do anything. She wouldn't want to force them. But she did use it to communicate with them. The next chapter will be a time skip to where Hiccup and Toothless are 15 like in the first movie. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Before I update I have a review to respond to."_Again, you really don't make Hiccup good at much of anything. Come on! Tout the benefits of humanity in dragon society, it's not that hard! Have him build something, or do some climbing, or treat a wound. Humans aren't completely lacking merit, so I'd really like to see Hiccup doing something in these." _I think you're reviewing the wrong story. Either that or you're a moron. May I remind you that Hiccup was SIX in that chapter. He is a quick thinker. Seriously, how many six year olds can come up with the staff plan. He also wanted to make peace with a giant monster that just tried to EAT THEM! So he is not violent. He's always getting into trouble like his canon self. And is super nice like his canon self. And that whole chapter was explaining how Hiccup and Toothless started flying together. It's the beginning of a life style. Not just a mere hobby. Flying means so much to both of them and Hiccup's pretty dang good at it. He's never flown like that at that point. So it's pretty impressive. There you go. He's an amazing flyer and smart. And what benefits would there really be exactly? He was taken from his parents when he was a baby. This was not suppose to be a happy go lucky story the whole freakin time. So in response to your other review on chapter 7, IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SAD! You keep missing the entire point of each chapter. I'm going to go out on a limb here and tell you this isn't you're story. If you don't like it then go read something else please because I really don't want to have to respond to your horribly thought out reviews when I could be writing MY story. Not your story. MY story. Sorry to everyone else for the long authors note. _

* * *

"**Whooo hooo!**" Hiccup cheered as Toothless did a barrel roll straight into the sky. They had both grown so much and were the best flyers at the Bewilderbeasts nest. Well if they were ever at the nest. They dove down towards the sea and skidded across the glistening water. Toothless beat his wings and leveled out slightly above the soft clouds. Hiccup pat Toothless on the base of the neck."**You okay bud?**" Toothless was panting from the heat."** I think I need a break.**" Toothless shook his head and headed for the island before them. They landed on the beach where Toothless waded into the water. Hiccup chuckled and sat down on a rock. He wore a very tight fitting short sleeve shirt that went to his elbows and was made of a variety of scales shed by the thousands of dragons he had met. His pants were made of furs. Toothless had learned to hunt on his won and had caught tons of different animals. Hiccup used all of the fur and Toothless all of the meat. Hiccup had his staff strapped to his back. It was made of bones, reindeer antler tips(from Bucky their pet reindeer they had for years. He shed his horns so he didn't really mind if Hiccup used them to build his staff), and the branch from his earliest staff. It was the only weapon Hiccup ever carried.

Toothless never wore clothes like Hiccup though. He never got really cold because of his internal body heat and didn't really worry about getting injured or dirty."**Huh?**" Toothless sniffed the water and snapped up a medium sized fish. He tossed it onto the sand and played with it as the fish bounced around on the ground."**Toothless stop it! That's just mean. If you're going to eat it then eat it already.**" Toothless rolled his eyes."**You sound like Dad. Alright.**" He gobbled down the fish and sat down on the ground next to Hiccup. Hiccup drug his staff through the sand and drew a picture of Toothless."**Why do you always do that?**" Toothless asked him. Hiccup always liked drawing but it wasn't really a thing among dragons."** Don't know. I just do. Why do you fly so much?**" Toothless narrowed his eyes at the other side of the beach."**What's that?**" Hiccup turned.

The other side of the beach was under the shade of a huge rock side. A strange wooden structure was settled in the water."**Let's go see.**" Hiccup got up and jumped on Toothlesses back."**What if it's dangerous?**" Toothless pouted."**Well what if it's not?**" Hiccup replied."**Dad's going to kill us if we get into trouble with another stranger again.**" Hiccup puffed out his lower lip and leaned over Toothlesses head."**Oh come on.**" Toothless raised and eyebrow."**That's not even cute.**" "**Sure it is.**" Toothless shook his head and Hiccup crossed his arms." **I'll go check it out myself then.**" "**Go ahead.**" Hiccup climbed off of Toothless and walked toward the weird structure. Like all 15 year olds he _had _to be right. Toothless snorted. What was he going to do now?

* * *

"**Hello?**" Hiccup yelled. The structure was, although Hiccup didn't not know this at the time, a boat. He climbed on board."**Anyone here?**" A squeak of the floor board frightened Hiccup as he leapt into the air. He stayed on all fours as he crept across the deck. The boat continued to rock as waves hit the side so Hiccup couldn't stand quite right. And this was the boy who could ride on a lightning fast dragons back while standing up. It was all so weird. A large stone wacked him on the head. Hiccup collapsed on the ground to find his was tangled in a mess of ropes. "**Toothless!**" Multiple men dragged a huge Skrill onto the ship. The leader, or so it seemed, was wearing a yellow fur tunic and had two blades buckled to his belt. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in confusion. They looked kind of like him." What is it Eret?" One of the men asked the leader.

"It's a person you dimwit. But what's he doing?" Hiccup snapped his jaws like he was trying to bite them. That and all of the squawking and clicks he wasn't making much of a good first impression. Eret pulled out his sword and held it to Hiccup. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" He growled. Hiccup cocked his head."**Uh...can you speak Dragonese please?**" Of course Eret couldn't. He had no intention of killing Hiccup. At least not until he got some answers."Put him with the Skrill." One of the men nodded. He grabbed Hiccup and picked him up by the hair. Hiccup _did _cut his hair with what ever he could, so it wouldn't get in his face, but it was still tangled and went down to his shoulders. The man tossed Hiccup into the cage under the deck. Hiccup yelped as his shoulder popped out of it's socket. The passed out Skrill being dropped on top of him didn't really help. Luckily one of dragons spikes cut the ropes on Hiccup's binding. He pulled himself out from under the Skrill. The drop was about six feet down. That wouldn't usually be a problem to climb but with his arm injured like this. He jumped as high as he could but he couldn't grip the edge with one hand."Off to Drago!" Eret yelled. The ship lurched as they pushed the boat back into the water."**Where am I?**" The Skrill began to wake up.

"**Are you** **okay?**" Hiccup scambled over to the purple dragon and yanked on the ropes trying to break the dragon free."**Ahh!**" It hissed and rolled away."**You're one of them!**" Hiccup gasped. The Skrill though he was one of the men who kidnapped him."**No no no! I'm not. They took me too. Don't worry. My brother will be here any minute. I'm sure he'll help free you too.**" The Skrill narrowed his eyes."**How can you speak Dragonese?**" He asked. Hiccup grinned."**Uh, because I'm a dragon. My dad taught me and my brother. Now will you let me help you?**" Hiccup held out his hand and pet the Skrill on the head. The Skrill relaxed and lied his head on the floor to let Hiccup cut the ropes. Hiccup chipped off one of the scales from his shirt and used it to slice one of the ropes. Since the Skrill had no lightning to use he was trapped ropes or not. They waited for ten minutes for Toothless. But he never came."**So where is this brother of your again?**" The Skrill asked. Hiccup looked down and his feet and sighed."**I don't know. Look's like it's up to us to get ourselves out. I was really hoping I could get some herbs from home before I did this.**" The Skrill cocked his head.

Hiccup grabbed his dislocated arm and jammed it back into the socket. The popping noise it made was so horrible even the Skrill winced. Hiccup howled in pain to keep from biting his tounge. One of Eret's men peered into the cage. He Hiccup wasn't there. So he opened the cage. Hiccup jumped out and pulled the man in by his shirt."**I'm sorry about this.**" Hiccup cringed as he held his hand over the mans mouth to keep him from calling for held. The cage was still open. The Skrill smacked the man with his tail across the room."**That was unnessicary.**" Hiccup glared at the dragon who only smirked."**Come on.**" Hiccup stepped onto the Skrill head and peeked out of the cage. He spotted his staff only a few feet from the cage. It must have been throw away when the ropes hit him. If only he could grab it then he'd have something to fight with. He reached for it but he had to stay low."**Come on.**" He hissed to himself under his breath. He rolled the staff over to him. He mouth "Yes!" Then ducked back down. He stood on the Skrill's back and held onto one of the spikes. He opened the cage all the way with his staff and the Skrill darted into the air."**Yeah baby!**" The Skrill circled around the boat causing waves to rock the ship.

"Get them!" Eret shouted. All of the men stared at the boy on the dragon with wonder."Ugh!" Eret pulled back the net throwing contraption."** Let's go!**" Hiccup ordered but the Skrill wanted to brag some more. Eret shot the machine and the net was coming right at them. Hiccup switched the staff to his other hand and caught the net and flung it back the water. It didn't get hooked to the staff because it only hit the metal ball that weighed the net down. Now the Skrill was ready to go. "You let them get away!" Eret yelled at his men."Um, sir. Aren't you the one that shot the net?" Eret glared at him.

"**Yes! Can you take me back to the island. Hopefully Toothless is still there.**" The Skrill agreed and flew Hiccup back to the beach."**Thank you for the help.**" Hiccup told the Skrill and nodded. The dragon snorted."**Yeah thanks to you too.**" He grumbled and flew off to the cliff where he lived. Hiccup smiled. It took a lot to get a thanks out of a dragon."**Toothless! Where are you bud!?**" The black dragon was no where to be found.

* * *

_I said in the last chapter there would be time skip. Now they are the same age as in the first movie. So now Eret's kind of in the story. His story is separate but I will continue to tell it because they do meet up eventually. Next chapter will be Hiccup finding out where Toothless went, Cloudjumper, and Eret returning to Drago. This is before he got the scar on his chest just so you know. That's for reading and please review. _


	10. Chapter 10

"**Toothless!**" Hiccup called. He ducked under a branch."**Buddy?! Where are you?!**" Hiccup was starting to panic. What if Toothless left him? Toothless was always pulling pranks like that but he always admitted it way before now. "**Toothless!**" "**Hiccup!**" Shouted back a familiar voice. Hiccup smiled and ran to the clearing where the voice was coming from. Toothless was caught in a dragon trap. It must have been an old and abandoned one of Eret and his trappers would have brought Toothless too. Many tight ropes were cutting into the dragons skin. The ropes were barbed with metal needles. They were small enough to fit between his scales but big enough to still cause pain. Another rope, or leather strap, had Toothless hanging from a tree by his tail. It was tight enough to cut of circulation. Hiccup also noticed Toothless was soaked. It seamed that there had been a bucket or container with water that spilled on his when he got trapped. A dragon can't use fire when they're wet.

"**I was chasing a rabbit and I stepped on that thingy right there.**" He pointed to a little metal panel on the ground. It was painted brown to fit into the dirt."**Don't worry I'll get you down.**" Hiccup climbed up the tree and sat on the branch that held Toothless. It seemed pretty sturdy if it could hold a half ton giant lizard. Hiccup began to untie the knot. But it was way harder than he though. This was pretty advanced to what he'd seen before."**This loops over..no this and uh... oh forget it.**" Hiccup used a sharp point on his staff to snap the rope."**Ahh!**" When Toothless fell to the ground in jammed the barbs even more into his flesh. Hiccup winced and jumped down."**I'm so sorry. Are you alright?**" Hiccup rubbed Toothless on the head gently. Toothless nodded. Hiccup couldn't fit the staff between the rope and Toothlesses skin. He needed something else to cut the rope. He got the panel that Toothless stepped on and slid it behind the rope. It snapped after a few trys. Some of the barbs were still imbedded in his scales. Toothless stood up and winced. Hiccup plucked out the needles."**You need to relax.**"

"**I'm fine! Hop on. We're going home.**" Hiccup shook his head and pushed Toothless down."**Just lie down for a bit. Your tail is sore and it might be hard to fly.**" Toothless snorted and did as he was told.

* * *

Eret shrunk back as his ship was sailed next to Drago's. They were in the center of the armada so there was no backing out. A plank was lowered for them to climb up to. Eret gulped and went up first." What new dragons have you brought?" Drago growled. Eret backed up but his men were all crowed behind him."N-none sir." Dragon narrowed his eyes." No dragons! You're one of my best trappers! How could you not have found any?" Eret would have smiled at the unintended compliment if he wasn't scared out of his wits." It was some boy. He snuck on our ship. We meant to bring him back to but he,uh, well he...escaped." Drago snarled. "How?!" One of Eret's men freaked out and jumped back down on the ship. Eret glared back at him annoyed." Uh, he had this staff thingy and a Skrill. He kind of rode it out of the cage. It was pretty fast so I'm not really-" "He rode the dragon!?"

Eret chuckled nervously."I believe so." Drago pointed his bull hook at Eret's neck." I'm the only one who can control dragons understand! Bring the boy back to me immediately! And to be sure you do." Drago looked over at one of the men from his own ship. He gestured to the door on the other side of the deck. The man nodded and scurried in the door. He came back out with a metal rod. It had some strange symbol on it. Eret recognized it as the device they use to brand the workers and dragons. Eret had avoided it until this point. The end of it was orange from sitting in the fire for so long. Eret stepped back. "No no no please. I'll do better next time. I will. Please no. I'll do better!" Eret begged. Drago took the device from the man and walked toward Eret. "I know you'll do better next time." He smirked. Eret's men were now all hiding on the boat to hide from Drago. They didn't want the same fate as their leader.

* * *

"**Cloudjumper? Are you okay?**" Firewing approached the male Stormcutter. He was looking off at the sea."**Shouldn't they be back by now. It's been almost a whole day. You don't think they got hurt do you?**" Cloudjumper shifted his wings uncomfortably. It wouldn't be that strange for Hiccup and Toothless to get themselves into trouble. Firewing chuckled."**They'll be fine Cloudjumper. I don't get all worried when Scorch or Sparktooth goes out exploring do I. Which they probably picked it up from your boys.**" Scorch and Sparktooth were Firewings babies. Well not so babies anymore. They often tried to follow Hiccup and Toothlesses lead. Nobody really knew why though."**You worry constantly. Remember when Phinox stubbed his wing? He acted like he was dying and you pretty much believed it.**" "**I did no such thing! You're the one who almost had a heart attack when you found out Hiccup and Toothless went to the Pit of Banishment.**" She smirked pleased with herself."**Now who's making stuff up?**"

Firewing sighed and nudged Cloudjumper with her wing." **They'll be back soon. Come on.**" She turned around and her a beat of wings. She glanced back to see Cloudjumper flying away to find Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

_Wow Drago's hard to write. I don't know why. Well anyways now Eret has the scar on his chest that he had in the movie. It will be mentioned again soon. Although Eret won't be in the next chapter. The next chapter will be all about Hiccup and Toothless. No other characters. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

Toothless curled **himself** in a ball by a tree. Hiccup came back from gathering a pile of twigs and lied them on the ground."**Uh, can you?**" He asked Toothless. The black dragon snorted. He saw no reason they needed a fire. He could see fine and it would only give away their position. But then he remembered that Hiccup couldn't see in the dark. He blew a small plasma blast at the sticks and lit them on fire."**Thanks.**" Hiccup sat with his legs crossed by the fire."**I thought you said this was only going to be for a little while?**" Toothless complained. He was feeling better now. But Hiccup insisted they stay the night."**It's been a long hard day and we could both use some sleep.**" Hiccup growled and curled up in a ball like Toothless to sleep.

"**Hiccup? Are you okay? Where did you go earlier?**" Hiccup remembered that he never explained to Toothless about the others like him. He sat up and leaned against the tree by Toothless." **I found others. They looked like me. In a way. But it got me thinking where did Dad find me? I know I'm not a Stormcutter. I know I'm not...what ever you are. I know I'm not even a dragon really.**" Toothless raised an eyebrow. He had wondered a very similar question. Neither ever asked Cloudjumper where he got them."**But if I ask Dad he'll think I don't see him as ****_Dad _****anymore. But if I find them again I might find my ****_real _****family.**" Toothless lifted his head." **Your real family is not who you are related to. It's the friends who stood by you. Who cared for you when you were sick or injured. Gave you encouragement when you needed it. It's pretty likely that we were both abandoned Hiccup. I'm sorry but that's how it is. Hiccup who ever your "parents" are they aren't your family. Why do you want to find them?**"

Hiccup sighed."**I know. I know. But if I was abandoned I want to know why. Why if they died? I'd at least like to know. Those guys may have kidnapped me and nearly killed me but they might be my only chance to find out where Dad found me. He's never going to tell me on my own. What if we found more of...what ever you are? Wouldn't you want to know about them?**" Toothless nodded."**Fine. We'll look for them in the morning. As long as you're just curious. Even if we do find them, and we might not, you still come home. You don't stay with them.**"Hiccup grinned."**Oh course buddy. I could never leave you. I might be able to leave that horrible breath of yours though.**" Hiccup laughed but Toothless was very unamused. He slapped Hiccup in the back of the head with his tail.

* * *

_So the question finally comes up of where did they really come from. I love these dorks so much and I adore their relationship. I needed just one chapter of just them even if it is short. Thank you for reading and please review._


	12. Chapter 12

"**Hiccup? Wake up.**" Toothless nudged Hiccup awake. The boy groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Hiccup perked up when he remembered last night."** Oh right. Is your tail feeling better though? I don't want you to hurt yourself.**" The black dragon smirked."**I'm not dying Hiccup.**" He picked Hiccup up by the shoulder and sat him on his back."**Let's go.**" Toothless left into the air. Hiccup was to excited to notice Toothlesses wincing when ever he moved his tail. Actually he winced when he moved his wings to, due to the needles. They went on for hours. Toothless shot out a loud screech and waited for the noise to bounce back. Nothing."**How could they have gotten so far?**" Hiccup pouted. Toothless snorted.

Soon it was dark again and they had found nothing."** We're never going to find them are we? Toothless?**" Toothlesses eyes were slit. His ears flapped madly."**Toothless? Whoa!**" Toothless hissed when Hiccup tried to pat him on the head. His eyes dilated and he cringed."**Sorry Hiccup.**" "**What was it?**" "**I don't-**" A huge Gronkle flew right past them nearly knowing Hiccup to the ground. Toothless fell back. They both gasped. A huge flock of dragons flew above them. It was a smaller crowd then what they were used to at the Bewilderbeasts cave. But they were much more aggressive. They were snapping and clawing eachother. The two brothers glanced at eachother and silently agreed to follow them and see what was going on. In a couple minutes the dragons all rushed forward down toward an island. Hiccup cocked his head. Toothless began clicking and slit his eyes again."**Toothless!**" The black dragon dove in along with the other dragons. They circled around a group of wooden structures. They looked kind of like Eret's boat except on land. Then Hiccup noticed something. The animals the dragons were attacking were like the ones that Hiccup found on Eret's ship. They found more like him. Toothless snapped out of it as a bola rocketed toward the unsuspecting brothers. They hit the ground. Hiccup flew off of Toothlesses back and was knocked out. Toothless roared as he snapped out of it.

He struggled to break the ropes but he was tangled to bad. He looked up to see a huge man. He had a big bushy red beard and a big fur coat. It held an axe above Toothlesses head. "No! Stoick stop!" Valka put a hand on her husbands arm. Stoick glared at his wife. Valka knelt down and cut the rope with her dagger. She nodded for Toothless to go. Toothless stood up and looked around for Hiccup. But Hiccup had been hidden by a fog of Zippleback gas."**Hiccup!**" Stoick moved onto a Monstrous nightmare. But Valka seemed mesmerized by the black dragon. It seemed terrified which was an uncommon trait in dragons she had seen. But that soon ended when an arrow sliced past Toothless fore leg. He looked up and a woman had a bow and arrow aimed at his head. Toothless yelped and jumped into the sky. He still screamed for Hiccup but he couldn't find him. Soon all of the other dragons herded past him. Toothless had no choice but to leave as the herd of reptiles were practically dragging him with them. Toothless casually followed them but kept looking back hoping to spot Hiccup. Still no sign of him. He had to come back when there was less chaos. The same nightmare that Stoick was attacking bumped Toothless with his wing."**Watch it runt!**" He shot a blast of fire at Toothless scorching his side. Thankfully he was mostly fire proof.

* * *

_Toothless did not abandon Hiccup just so you know. He's being pushed away from Berk by the other dragons trying to leave. He's scared and confused and has no real choice but to go along with it until he understands the situation. So now Hiccup is finally back on Berk. Next chapter will be about Hiccup reacting to being with the other Vikings. And no Stoick and Valka don't immediately recognize him. Hiccup doesn't have the scar for Valka to recognize him by. And Toothless has to try to get along with the dragons at the Red Deaths nest. Now is when the Stalka and Hiccstrid starts coming in. Please don't kill me about Hiccup and Toothless being separated. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He sat up to find himself in a bed. But not a bed of leaves and fur like he was used to. This one was made of wood and was lifted off the ground. He looked down. His shirt was gone and he had a gauze bandage wrapped around his abdomen. He also had one wrapped around his shoulder but that one didn't have any cotton."**What happened?**" He groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. He examined the small space he was in. He was surrounded by wooden walls a many strange objects. He was in the healers hut completely confused. Then he remembered Toothless."**Toothless!**" He called he jumped out of the bed but his knees buckled to the ground. A short woman in a blue tunic and black pants rushed in. Hiccup scooted back and hissed angrily. She reached out a hand. Hiccup stopped hissing and cowered back."**Toothless?**" He whimpered scared.

"It's okay honey. I'm just going to give you a little shot to put you to sleep. It won't hurt a bit." She jammed a large needle contraption into his thigh and squeezed the big part of it. Hiccup screamed and bit at her. But she pulled back. Suddenly everything became blurry."**T-toothless.**" He stutted and passed out again.

_Hiccup and Toothless were soaring through the clouds. Toothless smiled and dove at the sea. Hiccup whopped in excitement."__**Wanna try this again bud?**__" Hiccup asked and they leveled out above the clouds."__**You're going to die Hiccup.**__" Hiccup rolled his eyes."__**Not if you catch me.**__" He grinned and slid off of Toothlesses back."__**Ahhh! Yeah!**__" He and Toothless dove side by side. The black dragon chuckled. They were getting close to the water. Hiccup reached in to climb back on Toothless but he backed away."__**Toothless, I'm gonna crash! Help!**__" Toothless smirked smugly and flew away. Hiccup fell into the icy water below and sunk to the freezing depths. _

Hiccup was tossing and turning in his sleep. The healer patted a wet rag on his forehead. "Is that normal Helga?" Valka asked as she entered the room. Helga nodded. "What are you doing here?" Stoick was busy helping to clean up the mess from last nights attack. "I heard about the boy that just showed up on the island. I wanted to see for myself. Do you have any idea where he came from?" Helga sighed." He really did just show up. He doesn't seem to have a family on the island." Valka frowned.

"The poor babe." Just then a young boy came running into the room. He was about 13, two years younger than Hiccup. He had long red hair that came down to his shoulder but was pulled in a pony tail, blue eyes, and wore a huge fur coat." Hey Mom." Valka smiled at her son." Did you and your little friends put out any fires?" She touched his cheek but the boy pulled away."They're not "my little friends" they are older than me. And yes we did put out a lot of fires." Valka chuckled." Stoick, did the twins send you in here to see if the appearing boy rumors were true. Stoick looked down at his feet."Maybe. Well is it?" He looked over at the bed and spotted Hiccup. "Whoa! Cool!" Stoick pocked Hiccup on the head. The older boy winced and rolled over." Of leave the poor boy alone." Helga shoved Stoick away.

"Oh you guys are no fun." He was about to leave but Valka grabbed his arm." Don't tell any of you're friends about this. I don't know if your father wants people to know about him. They might think he's a spy and have him killed." Stoick's eyes widened."Alright fine." He pulled away and left. Why did he act like he hated her? Helga cringed."Uh, Valka can you stay with him for a while. I need to go help some of my other patients." Valka nodded and took Helga's seat. Hiccup continued to toss and groan. Valka ran her fingers through his hair." Don't fret. Nobody is going to hurt you. You're safe." Hiccup relaxed his muscles. Valka started humming a lullaby. She used it to put her first son, who she didn't know was right in front of her, to sleep as a baby. But she had only had two months with him.

Hours passed and Hiccup was left to sleep. But unfortunately the plan didn't go quite right." Come on guys. If my mom finds out I told you I'm _dead._" Stoick begged the twins and Snotlout to come back. The door was locked so they had to use the window." I have to agree with him. This kid could be really sick or injured." Astrid leaned on Stoick. He was slightly taller than her despite being younger. Fishlegs stood look out." Are you coming or not?" Ruffnut yelled at Astrid. Astrid rolled her eyes and climbed up. "I can't let you three break anything." They all landed on the ground." I think she just couldn't bare to be apart from me for more than a minute." Snotlout caressed Astrid's cheek and puckered his lips." Not even it your dreams Snotface." She twisted his wrist.

"Wicked." Tuffnut was playing with Hiccup head as the boy was a heavy sleeper. At least under drugs. "Look at those teeth." Ruffnut opened Hiccups mouth and snickered at his huge buck teeth." Astrid shoved them away. Hiccup groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up. His eyes widened as he spotted the other teens. He growled and arched his back." Okay. Can I keep him?" Tuffnut looked to Astrid who elbowed him. "Tuffnut, it's a person." "So." The blond boy shrugged. Snotlout balled his fist. "Don't worry. I'll put him back to sleep." He threw a punch at Hiccup but the smaller boy ducked it and bit Snotlout's arm."Ahh!" Snotlout howled and fell back. Blood was dripping from the bite. Hiccup's eyes widened in guilt. He didn't mean to hurt Snotlout. He bit Toothless when play wresting all the time and it never hurt him that bad. But he began snarling again when Tuffnut reached out to touch him. He glanced back and forth at them. His eyes stopped on Astrid. His expression softened and he sighed dreamily.

"What's he looking at?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. Ruffnut laughed." Looks like someone has a crush." Astrid cringed as if to be disgusted by the idea. Hiccup didn't quite understand human body language. So he had no idea. He was actually kind of cute but he _had _just bit a person and drawn blood. That's kind of gross according to most humans."**Uh, hello?**" They all looked at him confused. To them he was just making clicking noises. "Ca ca! Ca ca!" Fishlegs yelled from out side the window. Stoick's eyebrows furrowed." Get out of there!" They heard foot steps coming down the hall. Snotlout helped Ruffnut out the window and tossed Tuffnut out. He climbed out by himself. Astrid pulled herself on the window sill. Hiccup frowned as he watched her run away.

* * *

_So yeah Valka and Stoick had another son. I don't know why that wasn't kind of a given. With Hiccup gone Berk still needs an heir. Stoick has not forgotten Hiccup but has pushed the memory back really far so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Valka hated having another son. She loves Stoick Jr. She feels guilty like she's trying to replace Hiccup. Which Stoick Jr kind of senses it and thinks she hates him. And yeah his name is Stoick Jr. Or Stoick the second. I'm still thinking about which on to use. But it doesn't really matter. Also some Hiccstrid. Hiccup does NOT love Astrid. It's teenage boy hormones. Toothless is at the age he would have a mate if there were other night furies. For dragons, teenage years are when you start mating. Firewing just didn't meet her mate for a while and believes in mating for life. Back to the subject, Hiccup is only sexually attracted to Astrid at the moment. It's not a love at first sight thing. It's a 15 year old boy who's never seen a human girl in his life kind of thing. Please understand that. The next chapter will be about Toothless at the Red Deaths cave. Thanks for reading and please review._


	14. Chapter 14

Toothless struggled to keep in the air as the other dragons tossed him around like a rag doll. A couple blue gronkles knocked him in the head with their tails. A nadder sliced along his side with it's fan of spikes on it's head. A couple terrors teased him about his horrible crowd flying. Toothless and Hiccup always flew solo. Never in a herd like this. Then Toothless head a strange noise. It was like invasive whispers. He flickered his ears."_Left. Down. That's it."_ The whispers hissed at him. Toothlesses eyes slit as he relinquished control to the whispers. Everything was blurry and tinted red. But he could still in front of him almost. The whispers faded away slowly and Toothless gained back his control. He fell a few feet from the shock of being released. The other dragons were still in a trance. Toothless noticed he was even more crowed. There was a red glow at the end of the tunnel. He hoped it was the way out and sped for it.

He emerged into a huge crater. He looked down. The red and orange light came from deep with in the belly of the volcano. Smoke lingered above the hole making it hard to see. Toothless found a spot on a rock and watched the dragons dump the Vikings hard earned food into the pit. "**What?**" Toothless narrowed his eyes in confusion. A zibbleback hovered over the hole and regurgitated a coupe small fish. A low moan escaped from the hole and the Zippleback reared to fly off when the giant head of the Red Death snapped their tail with her mighty jaws and swallowed them whole. Toothless gasped in horror. The Red Death climbed up onto a huge rock. It had been knocked over from one of the pillars, like the one Toothless was perched on, 15 years ago when she was attacking a Stormcutter dragon who had disobeyed his orders. She examined her nest and rested her eyes on Toothless. She glared at the unfamiliar dragon."**Who are you!?**" She snarled. Toothless gulped.

"**Uh uh I-I'm Toothless. I'm not from here.**" The Red Death roared."**Intruder! Kill him!**" Toothless looked around as the other dragons whowere creeping from the shadows and crawling toward him. Toothless roared, almost as loud as the Red Death. He bared his white fangs and snorted."**I will not be treated as scum. I got caught up in the crowd by accident and now my brother is all alone back on that island you guys were stealing from.**" The Red Death growled impatiently."**We are not stealing! They are stealing what is rightfully mine! I mean ours. Those filth called humans steal from out land. The dragons are the true rulers and they fail to treat us as such. The world is ours and they are taking from it. And that brother of yours is dead. Humans spare no dragon.**"

Toothlesses widened. He looked down at his feet."**My brother is one of those"filthy humans". What ever a human is. We found others like him. He wanted to follow them and find his family then we ended up finding that island instead. I have to find him. Please let me go.**" The Red Death stared into the black dragons terrified green eyes. Toothless felt as though she could see right into his soul. Like no secret was actually his."** You're better off without him then. You stay here and work for me.**" Toothless stomped his forepaw and growled."**No1 No I will not work for you! None of these helpless dragons work for you. You're the alpha! You're suppose to protect them. You give them a home and they give you respect and love. This isn't what's happening here. You're using your power for your own profit. This is wrong and you know it!**" Toothless was ready burst with anger. He stared right back at the queens eyes. They were covered with cataracts but she was still able to see that Toothless was ready to kill her. Then memories flooded back. From thousands of years ago. The alpha dragons fighting for control over the smaller dragons. Bewilderbeasts, night furys, Red Deaths, and Star riders battling for supremacy.

This dragon could be a real threat to her. But she could let him know that."**How dare you! This is my nest! I give them a home just fine! They owe me and if they skip out on the deal they are put to death! I don't care if that's not how things are done where you're from but it is here. As long as you are here you will follow my rules!**" She demanded. Toothless clenched his paw muscles into a sort of fist. He wanted nothing more than to kill the queen at this moment. But he knew it was to dangerous to attempt. He backed down angrily. He had to rescue Hiccup. But he'd need a plan first.

* * *

_More head canons. When the Red Death controlled the dragons she urged them to follow her orders through whispers and hissing. The Bewiderbeast doesn't choose to use his force. But when Drago's BeWildereast controls the dragons they here clear order demands and feel like they're entire body is going to shut down if they don't relinquish control. And if they keep fighting for to long and they aren't strong enough, the pain will make them to weak and they will uncontrollably give out. Also I think that Bewilderbeasts, Red Deaths, and Night Furies are all alpha dragons. And they once fought constantly for control. The night furies and Bewilderbeasts wanted to give dragons free will but the Red Deaths were selfish and demanded power. The Star riders are just my own little touch for the stories sake. And since Toothless is one of the Alpha breeds he has more control but only if he really wants it. He was never around other Night Furies to learn will power and control over their own minds so Toothless needs to discover it on his own. I also have another little idea. Not really a head canon though. Red Deaths represent the earth. Like rocks, mountains, dirt, and so on. Which is why the Red Death lives in and resembles a mountain. The Bewilderbeasts represents water. They can control ice which is an extension of water and they can swim the fastest of all dragons. Also they are Tidal class. The night fury represents air. Since they are the most aero dynamic and fly the most out of the alpha dragons. Lots of dragon head canons. If you have any of your own please leave them in the reviews. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup pulled his blanket over his head. He had been at the healers for days and they still refused to let him leave. If he fought they drugged him. They had even tied him to the bed so he doesn't sneak away. They all thought he was insane."**Hmm.**" Hiccup groaned in annoyance. He couldn't get into a comfortable sleeping position with this blasted rope tying him to the bed frame. He twisted and rolled, eventually losing his temper. He tugged at the rope and growled. He even chewed on it in a desperate attempt to snap it. The rope dug into his wrist causing it to bleed heavily. He yelped when he noticed the blood trickling down his arm. For the first time since he arrived on this strange island he burst into tears. With all the strange drugs that gave him nightmares, the fact that he was practically prisoner, and he had no idea where Toothless or Cloudjumper was everything was too overwhelming. And Hiccup was a tough kid. He had his shoulder popped out of place and shoved back in painfully, been beat up by the other teens who were much larger and powerful than him, and even at some point was blind for a week due to a horrible poison from a creepy lizard from a far off island. But he always had Toothless with him. Now he was alone and bleeding in a small dark room.

Foot steps thundered through the hallway. The healer ran in. She saw Hiccup. "Oh dear." She untied the rope and examined his arm."I'm okay. I'm so sorry." She touched Hiccup on the cheek. He winced and pulled away. He kept his injured hand close to him. "I'm sorry I tied you up. I didn't want you hurting yourself. Let me see your hand. Please." Hiccup gulped and wiped away the tears. He held out his hand slowly. His fingers twitched nervously and his arm shook from being so weak. The healer carefully took Hiccup's arm and wrapped it in bandage. Hiccup pulled it back when she was done. He curled in a ball against the wall and looked straight ahead. She reached out to touch his cheek again but he growled. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm sorry." She sighed. She had been treating him like an animal because he acted so much like one. But maybe that's the problem. He was always treated like an animal so he had kind of become one. This had to stop.

She removed the rope from the post and through it out the door. She'd pick it up later. She lit a candle on the other side of the room. "Wait right there." She gestured for him to stay"**What the? What are you doing?**" Hiccup sat up and cocked his head at the door curiously. He accidently put too much weight on his bad arm and whimpered falling back. The healer came back in with a basket. She pulled out a few more candles which she lit. The room was now much brighter. She put another blanket and a softer pillow on the bed. Hiccup stood up to avoid her moving. She set a stuffed bear on Hiccup's bed."**Uh..**" He picked up the bear and poked it on the nose. The healer rushed past him and he clutched the bear to his chest. The healer stepped back and wiped her hands on her tunic. Hiccup looked around the room. It was much nicer looking. The medical supplies had been put away and a couple house plants were set around. She left a blank book and pencil on the table for Hiccup to doodle with. Though he had know idea what they were for. Hiccup smiled.

It was no Bewilderbeasts nest but it was much brighter and felt so much safer. The healer pat Hiccup on the shoulder causing him to jump." I'll find you a home on Berk. I promise. Please don't be scared of me." She reached out her hand and pat Hiccup on the head. Hiccup grinned and leaned into it." I think I know just the home for you." She left Hiccup to the best night of sleep he'd had in a while.

* * *

_Some angst but also some cutesy stuff. I'm going to give the healer more of a personality. She's very motherly but can be easily scared. Until Hiccup cried she was terrified of Hiccup. He was so harsh and hostile she thought he was an animal.(The crying was to stress how sad he really was. He lost a foot and didn't shed a tear. So this was really really bad) But now she's extremely guilty because he is so miserable. But now she will find him a new home to stay at. One where he can learn to be a human. Can you guess where he'll be staying? You can answer in the reviews. Next chapter will have Cloudjumper and Hiccup. Maybe Toothless if I can fit it in. Thank you for reading and please review._


	16. Chapter 16

Cloudjumper sniffed the air and continued to call for his missing sons. He glided above a beach. He cocked his head and landed. The scent was very strong here."**Hiccup? Toothless? Are you here?**" Cloudjumper howled. No body answered. He snorted."**Hello?**" A voice hissed. Cloudjumper's eyes widened. He twisted his head around. A purple hinted shadow was all he could see in the think brush of trees. He squinted one eye in confusion. He crept toward the odd creature. The sand seemed to crackled beneath his wings. The shadow popped up. It's head crept into the light. Cloudjumper stepped back a few feet. The very Skrill that Hiccup had helped to save crawled into sight."**Who on Earth are you?**" Cloudjumper shook his head angrily.

"**I should ask you the same thing. I live here. What's your business?**" The Skrill's eyes slit. He scurried around Cloudjumper. He sniffed the Stormcutter's scales."**Hey. Uh, will you just. Whoa.**" The Skrill crawled under Cloudjumper's wing. Cloudjumper removed his wing and narrowed his eyes at the Skrill who simply tilted his head."**No. Oh! Okay. You can sniff the wing but that is a very off limits area.**" Cloudjumper smacked the purple dragon in the head with his tail. The Skrill backed away." **You smeel familiar?**" Cloudjumper rolled his eyes and scratched his wing with his snout."**That's that's a weird thing to say to someone. Well, I don't have time for this. Bye.**" The Skrill screeched and jumped in front of Cloudjumper.

"**You're that kids father aren't you?**" Cloudjumper's expression softened."**What kid?**" The Skrill backed up when Cloudjumper looked him in the eyes."**There was this really weird kid. He claimed to be a dragon. But he really wasn't. Which is kind of confusing on why the trappers were so interested in him.**" Cloudjumper growled."**Trappers!**" The Skrill growled back."**Yes trappers. We helped eachother escape though. He went wondering into the woods looking for his brother.**" Cloudjumper nodded."**That's Hiccup alright. Thank you for your time.**" Cloudjumper skittered past the Skrill. The Skrill looked down at his feet guiltily."**Uh, you need any help finding them?**" Cloudjumper glanced back."**Not really.**" The Skrill sighed sadly. Cloudjumper shook his head angry at himself for doing this."**You know the more the merrier I guess.**" The Skrill's followed Cloudjumper into the woods excitedly. But when the Stormcutter looked at him he frowned manly like. Cloudjumper breathed a laugh."**The names Static by the way.**" The Skrill grumbled."**Cloudjumper.**" Cloudjumper held out his wing for Static to shake.

* * *

Hiccup groaned. He was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to stay in bed forever. But the light shining through the window made it hard to sleep even with his eyes closed. He yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the side. One eye very drearily spotted Stoick the second standing at the bed side. He closed his eyes again taking a second to process what he saw. Then his eyes widened and he yelped. He jumped back and hit his head on the wall."**Youch! Geez kid. You nearly scared me to death.**" Hiccup was clutching his chest in panic but relaxed and rubbed the back of his head." Morning sleeping beauty." Stoick waved his fingers slightly annoyed. Hiccup couldn't quite understand why." Stoick dear. Don't bother the poor lad." Valka called into her son. Stoick cringed.

Valka entered the room and saw Hiccup was already awake."_Stoick._" She scolded. Hiccup looked between the two. Valka walked over to the side of the bed and lifted Hiccup's chin."You're going to be staying with us for a while. Doesn't that sound fun?" Hiccup was already quite comfortable with her. She was so gentle and he remembered her singing to him. If only slightly. He didn't understand what she was saying but he nodded slowly."Oh and Stoick, I forgot to tell you that you two will be sharing a room. You don't mind the sleeping bag do you?" Stoick breathed out his nose. "I guess not but-" Valka pat the boy on the head." You're a very nice little boy you know that right?" Stoick stuck his tounge out in disgust. "Nice? I'm not nice! I'm a Viking!" Hiccup shrunk back a little bit when Stoick raised his voice. "Sorry." He gulped. He really was sweet but that's what got you killed on Berk." Are you thee ready?" Stoick, the original Stoick, peeked in. Valka looked at Hiccup." Come on sweetie." She pulled Hiccup up by his hand and led him to the door. Hiccup pulled away. Stoick the second pushed Hiccup forward slightly. Hiccup gulped. He didn't know if he was safe to go. The healer came into. "Wow it's crowded in here." She sucked in her gut to fit past the chief. "Can you give us a moment please?" Valka frowned and nodded.

They all left the room. "They're nice people. Valka will make a great mother until we find your real mom. They're a very nice family and they will take great care of you until we find your real family." She nodded and grinned. Hiccup forced a smile. "There it is. Now watch yourself so you don't end up back here again."

* * *

Toothless explored a small tunnel on the Red Deaths nest. If he was going to be stuck here he'd make the most of it. Everything was covered in soot and dragon droppings. It wasn't nearly as colorful and healthy as the Bewilderbeasts ice palace. He stumbled into a small dark room. It was filled to the brim with many mother dragons. It was the nursery for the nest. The old one was much bigger but it was caved in. A mother gronkle snarled and wacked Toothless to the side."**Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-ow!**" He stripped over a Zipplebacks tail and smacked his jaw onto the floor."**Ow.**" He muttered barely lifting his lip. His eyes dilated when he saw a baby gronkle sit down in front of his face. Toothless sat up and chuckled."**So how's it going?**" The gronkle stared blankly at him."**Alrighty** **then.**" He turned to leave but the hatchling bit down on his tail. It's teeth weren't sharp enough to hurt but Toothless decided to play this on."**Ow. Oh. I'm down. Ugh.**" He fell on his back and moaned pretending to be hurt. The baby gronkle bounded onto Toothlesses stomach."

Toothless leaned up and began pawing at the baby gronkle. It squealed playfully and wriggled away. It bowed wanting to play. Toothless mirrored the bow and bounced goofily around following the giggling toddler. He hid behind a furious Monstrous Nightmare mom. She twisted her neck over and glared at him blowing a puff of smoke from her nostrils. Then the gronkle flapped over the nightmare and laughed itself at Toothlesses snout."**You got me. Dragon down. Dragon down.**" The monturous nightmares two children popped their heads up and joined in the fun. Soon many baby dragon were chasing Toothless around the room. They had to literally bounce off walls to get around though. The parents smirked at Toothless. But eventually they were all tuckered out. Toothless picked the baby gronkle, who was sound asleep, up by it's little wings and set it gently by it's mother. The same gronkle who was so hostile to him at first."**Thank you.**" She whispered. Toothless grinned and found himself a spot out in the tunnel to take a nap. He curled into a ball and wrapped his wing over himself. He sighed. This place really wasn't that bad. At least the dragons themselves weren't. This wasn't fair. They had to live under the rule of such a heartless monster. He wasn't going to put up with it for much longer.

* * *

_I got some Toothless in. And Cloudjumper. So Static will be also a part of the story. But not like a huge part. I'm not getting rid of Firewing but she isn't here right now and Cloudjumper really needed a friend. I also wanted to explore Statics personality a bit more. He is kind of young(late 20's in dragon years). He's not like super old and acting like a hatchling. Next chapter will be all Hiccup and his adjusting to living with his family. By the way I'll be calling Hiccup's dad Stoick, Stoick the Vast. And Stoick the second will be just Stoick. Since he has more attention for the time being. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	17. Chapter 17

The whole Haddock family sat awkwardly at the dining table. Hiccup was obviously terrified. "Is there something wrong with him?" Stoick the second asked his mom. Hiccup just stared down at his food. It was a weird looking sandwich. "You know I have an idea." Valka looked at her son. "Maybe tomorrow you can take-uh-" Valka's eyes widened." Does he have a name?" Valka looked over at Hiccup. Both Stoicks laughed." What have we been calling him?" The chief stopped laughed." We've just been calling him him. But since he's a part of our family now we should give him a name." Valka pointed out. Hiccup continued to play with his food. He gagged as he opened the bread to find a huge hunk of meat. It didn't look right. A small brown cat leaped up on the table. It was Whiskers the Haddock family cat. He had bright brown eyes and deep chocolate fur. Hiccup reached out and hand and poked the cat on the nose. Whiskers meowed and licked Hiccup's finger. The fluffy creature rubbed its head into Hiccup's palm.

"Oh oh! What about Catboy!" The younger Stoick suggested. His parents looked at him like he was a loon."It was a joke. Geez you have no sense of humor do you." Valka grinned and looked down. She knew the perfect name for the boy but it would be very odd to call him." Val? Any ideas? That aren't Catboy?" Valka's eyes darted from Hiccup to her husband. She couldn't say the name she was thinking so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind." Rusty?" Her husband and son both looked at eachother. "Why rusty?" The bigger man asked. Valka shrugged. "I don't know it just fits doesn't it?" She smiled at Hiccup. The young man was scratching the cat under the chin giggling. Stoick the second nodded." Sounds like a dogs name though doesn't it?" Hiccup rubbed his face against the cats. "Fitting." Stoick's parents glared at him. He winced."Sorry. Just had to say it."

"So why not you take _Rusty _with you to see your friends tomorrow. He needs some socializing." Stoick looked at Hiccup."Alright fine. But I don't think Snotlout will be too pleased."

* * *

Hiccup was sleeping in Stoick's bed that night. The beds actual owner was sleeping on the floor, snoring like a dog I might add. Hiccup was used too it though. Even though he was no longer taking the medicine that gave him nightmares he still was afraid to sleep. He eventually just gave up. He lay completely still listening to the sounds of Berk at night. The Terrible Terrors huddling under houses not to be caught. The crickets chirping was almost drowned out by the chilly wind. Snow started to drift from the sky onto the hard packed dirt."**Ugh. This is ridiculous.**" Hiccup complained to himself. He was still worried about where Toothless had flown off too. He had no idea if Cloudjumper was looking for them or not. And these strange people were just dragging him everywhere. But they all seemed very compassionate toward him. Even the big red one was nice too him. Hiccup peered over the bed and looked at Stoick. The younger boy rolled over on his stomach and continued to snore. Hiccup threw off the blanket and curled into a ball. He wrapped the blanket around him like a nest and pulled the end over his legs and feet. Soon falling asleep.

* * *

Stoick dragged Hiccup up to the kill ring to meet his friends. Well formally meet them." Hey guys!" They all looked up from what they were doing. Astrid had been practicing her axe training. The twins were fighting as usual. Fishlegs had his nose buried in a book. And Snotlout was practicing with his hammer." This is Rusty." Hiccup stood up straight. He had kind of picked up on that Stoick was calling him Rusty. Though he had no clue why. He was soon distracted by Astrid again. He hadn't seen her in a little over a week." Oh great this again." Astrid crossed her arms. But he snapped back to reality pretty fast. He sniffed the air. It smelled like blood here. He didn't like it. Hiccup began to hiss and back away from the other humans. "What's the matter with him." Tuffnut shrugged. Stoick narrowed his eyes. "I don't really know. My mom just wanted to give him a chance to socialize. He can hang out with us today right?" The gang all exchanged looks. None were an agreeing look. "I'm out." "Me too." "I've actually got some chores to do." The last one was extremely suspicious coming from Tuffnut. Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid were the only ones left.

"You don't have some fake appointment to catch?" Stoick raised an eyebrow. Astrid shoo her head." Not unless you count axe practice." Stoick grinned slightly." So we can stay?" Astrid shrugged." Sure. Just keep him away from my target." Stoick showed Hiccup over to a couple barrels they could sit on." That's Astrid. Best warrior of her generation a lot of people say." Hiccup gasped Astrid flung the axe at the target splitting it in half. "Impressive." Stoick clapped. Hiccup gulped. It was impressive but also terrifying.

"Astrid?" Hiccup choked in a raspy voice. Stoick's eyes widened."Uh yeah. You talk?" Hiccup stared at him blankly. He didn't understand Norse but he could still copy what people said. Hiccup looked back to Astrid amazed by her fighting skill."Um, Astrid I have an actual appointment to catch. I'm really sorry. Can you please watch him for me? He doesn't bite...that often. Please." Astrid didn't have a chance to answer before Stoick sprinted out of the ring."Hey get back here you yellow bellied little-!" Hiccup was taken back by the volume of her voice." He's not coming back it he?" "Astrid?" Hiccup croaked again. "Is that all you can say?" "Astrid?" She breathed a laugh but frowned like it was stupid." You need to know more words than just my name. Come on." She took his hand. Hiccup smiled wide. "Don't give me that face or I'll gut you like a fish." Hiccup still smiled.

* * *

_Next chapter will have a ton of Hiccstrid. I've seen a lot of people wanting to have Hiccup learn Norse. He will in good time. But it's not like a really fast process like one day everything he says is grunting and the next his vocabulary spans to that of a professional author. It's kind of like a Tarzan and Jane thing. I also wanted to point out that they will not be calling Hiccup by his real name until they realize who he is. If they ever do. I'm not going to tell you what name Valka was thinking. But you can guess what it was since she thought it to awful to say. The next chapter will have Toothless along with Hiccstrid. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey are you listening?" Astrid snapped her fingers at Hiccup. The boy glanced back over at her and the strange rock she was drawing on. She was _trying _to teach Hiccup Norse but he seemed to be distracted by something. Hiccup had a strange feeling about the kill ring when he arrived but now it was just creepy. Astrid sighed. Hiccup was definitely nervous."Alright then." Astrid held up one finger motioning for him to wait. She reached into her satchel which she rarely carried but thought she might need it today. She had an axe sharpener, a bottle of water, a fish, and a book she had been reading. For Vikings knowledge was a weapon." Here." She set the book on the table she dragged out for Hiccup to sit at. It was a relatively simple book."The adventures of Flynn Rider" It had been translated from German to Norse so it was kind of confusing. "Okay maybe not that one." She rummaged through the bag some more."Uh?" She pulled out the dragon manual. It was mostly pictures and very simple words. Maybe it was a good start for Hiccup.

She sat at the chair next too him. She accidently wrapped her foot around his without realizing it. Well Hiccup didn't notice either." This is the dragon manual. It has every dragon we know of. Including the..." She flipped to the first page." Gronkle." She pointed to the big round rock like dragon. It looked so menacing. It's eyes were slit and lave flowed out of its jaws."Gronkle?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded." They're very dangerous. Kill on sight it says here." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. He knew what this dragon was. But the picture wasn't very accurate."Kill?" He seemed to being getting the hang of Norse. Well saying the words. No so much understanding them. "You know. Like that." Astrid pointed to the two barrel halves she chopped with her axe. Hiccup's eyes widened as he whimpered. He shook his head and took the pencil on the table. He took the book and began doodling in it. He drew a much smaller gronkle in the corner of the page. This one looked more playful. It had wide soft eyes and was bowed to play. It's tail high in the air as if it were wagging like a dogs. Astrid snatched the pencil away. "You can't just draw on this. It's public property. Gobber assigned it to me and the others to study for class."

"Next page. Don't draw on it this time." She scolded and waved the pencil in front on Hiccup mouth. A tiny smile reached her lips but only for a moment." The Whispering Death." She hissed it's name to exaggerate it's terrifying nature. The dragon has a huge head and rows of sharp fangs. It had no legs but a long spine filled tail. Hiccup cocked his head." Whospering death." Astrid chuckled. "Whispering. _You know like this._" She whispered."** Oh I've met one of those. What was his name again? Oh right. Loosetooth.**" Hiccup ran his fingers over the print cooing curiously like a dragon." What is wrong with you. Whispering DEATH. It rips through rocks like nothing and can impale a human in a matter of moments with it's spikes." Hiccup blinked."** I thought I was weird.**" After a few hours of working together Astrid finally taught Hiccup a few new words. Hiccup eventually caught onto what Astrid thought of dragons. and he didn't really like it. But she was so gentle with him. Hiccup was starting to really warm up to Berk. At least a couple of it's citizens.

"Hey Astrid. Sorry I had to leave earlier. I had to help Gothi move some rocks. Then get smacked in the head with a staff because Gobber is a horrible translator. Then I had to make it up to her by doing her dishes and it was just a huge mess. How was Rusty today? "Stoick walked in and explained. Astrid glanced over at Hiccup who was staring at a page of the dragon book. It was the page with a Stormcutter on it." He was fine. He might even be speaking in full sentences soon. If he keeps working at it." Stoick grinned." Thanks for the help Astrid. I owe you one." He grabbed Hiccup forearm. Hiccup pulled away and hugged Astrid. Her eyes widened. For a human, hugging an almost complete stranger was very strange. For dragons physical touching such as hugs and nuzzling was just how they did things. Astrid awkwardly hugged back. She couldn't get mad at him since he didn't really know proper manners." Come on Rusty. Let's get home." Stoick winced and pulled Hiccup away." Bye." Astrid waved and sat up. "Bye!" Hiccup yelled back.

* * *

Toothless wandered down into the lower caverns of the Red Deaths cave. It was somehow even darker and smellier than the actual cave. Though no dragon dropping were in sight the toxic fumes could kill anything but a dragon. The rock was scorching and burned the pads of Toothlesses feet. But he didn't complain."**Hello? Anybody down here?**" Toothless coughed on the think Smokey atmosphere."**Yes?**" Toothless perked up at the unfamiliar voice. It was a very old and creaky voice. A long tail slipped past him. A dusty monstrous nightmare crawled into the light from the volcanos slightly glow."**What are you doing all the way down here?**" The nightmare was obviously female but was much younger than she sounded. Maybe a little older than Cloudjumper."**I-I was just looking around. Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be up there with the others?**" The nightmare snorted."**Not in years.**" She slipped away into the darkness."**Hey! Where do you think you're going!?**" Toothless chased after her. His claws made sparks as the scratched the rough stone under his paws. Now the light was completely gone. Toothless looked around wondering if her had been trapped. A soft whoosh and the cave was flooded with light.

"**Huh?**" The nightmare stood before him. A big pit of fire rested by the wall." **This was the old nursery. Was caved in years ago. Took forever to find a new one and cover up the hole to down here. The queen wanted us to forget the tragedy. I never** **did**" Toothless cocked his head and followed the nightmare to the crumbled rock piles." **What are you talking about lady?**" She shot a glare his way."**15 years ago the Red Death tried to break into the nursery to pursue a dragon who had brought a human to the** **nest.**" Toothlesses eyes widened."**He escaped with another hatchling. I saw most of it. Can't believe how selfish he was. He saved only one hatchling when all the others were left to die. Most got out alive but I got my wing stuck and couldn't save my own nest.**" Toothless looked down sadly. Had she really been down here for 15 years?"**Why are you telling me this?**" "**Because you came down here. Even if it was just to explore nobody ever comes down here. Say it has a bad feeling about it. I say they're to scared to face the truth.**" Toothless stopped and backed away."**That's all interesting but I should really get going. I'm sorry for your loss, uh, see you around I guess.**" He tried to leave but the nightmare stepped on his tail."**No! Just hear me out! I know what you are. You're a night fury. My mother told me about you guys. The Bewilderbeasts and Red Deaths chased you all into hiding. But you're hear now. You can kill the queen who did this destruction.**" Toothless snarled and shot a plasma blast at her wings.

He charged out of the cave and back up the tunnel too the upper story of the nest. He was panting exhausted. Her words echoed through his head. No. She was crazy. He had no clue who she was. She could be known around the nest for being crazy. Toothless shook it off and headed back for the sleeping area.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. I know this isn't as much Hiccstrid as I was building up to be but this is only the beginning of Hiccstrid in this story. Since this chapter was mostly fluff and drama the next chapter will be light and more humorous. It will Cloudjumper and Stalka. Also I've changed my username. Sorry if it's at all confusing. Thank you for reading and please review._


	19. Chapter 19

I_ have a few reviews to respond to real quick. Why did I bash on that person? Oh lets see. They complained that Hiccup wasn't doing anything and that it was depressing and please give Hiccup a hobby. I was annoyed that they were missing the point that it was meant to be depressing. But I did as they wanted. I had Hiccup learn to fly, build a staff which becomes his weapon of choice, and defeat a giant monster. All at the age of six. I made a happy chapter. Yet they still complained that Hiccup wasn't doing anything. Even though I gave them exactly what they asked for. To top it off they were trying to tell me how to write MY story. Which is extremely disrespectful. I had legit reasons for being mad so please don't act like I'm some kind of bully. I love reviews. I hate people continuing to miss the point and then complain even though I did exactly what they wanted me to do. Also I am fully aware Valka is not a literal queen. It's a figurative thing. She's the queen of dragons. Again not literally. It's just a pen name. Don't take it so seriously. And I'm annoyed with you because I'd like to know what you think of the story instead of what you think of me. Now sorry to everyone else for the long authors note. Onto the story._

* * *

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Stoick opened the door and let Hiccup enter the house first. Valka looked up from the dinner she was making." Okay dear. You're father will be back any moment now." Hiccup licked his lips and looked at the food. He hadn't eaten all day." Trust me bud. Hungry or not I'd avoid the meatballs." Stoick waved his hand in front of his throat as if to say "it's practically poison". Hiccup narrowed his eyes in confusion." Hey you two." Stoick the Vast walked through the door. He ruffled younger Stoicks hair." Good timing. Foods done." Hiccup was the only one excited." Come on you two. At least Rusty likes my cooking." Stoick the second chuckled." Sorry Mom but I think he's just starving. I think I'll just skip supper tonight okay?" He passed his mother and walked up to his room. Valka frowned and looked down at the table." Oh cheer up. He's a teenager darling. All teenager act that way." Hiccup rubbed up against Valka and purred like Toothless does." Okay you can eat now." Hiccup backed up and cocked his head." What?" He hugged Valka. Her eyes widened. Hiccup wasn't just being friendly like he was with Astrid. Growing up with dragons Hiccup had learned a thing or two. Especially when someone is upset.

Stoick grinned and hugged his wife." He'll come around. And until then looks like Rusty is more than willing to be loved. Poor guy. I wonder how long it's been since he was around humans." Valka hugged Hiccup back." I don't know."

* * *

After supper Hiccup went up to bed too. Valka and Stoick also decided too hit the hay. But Valka wanted to talk for a while. Stoick wasn't all that onboard with this plan." Stoick are you awake?" Her husband breathed a laugh." Yes? I'm up." He sat up. Valka smiled. He acted all big and tough but he could be a real sweetheart when he wanted too." I was thinking maybe we could be Rusty's permanent family. I mean think about it Stoick. He just shows up out of nowhere. Has no social manners. He could very well not even have a family of his own. He could have been in the wild for years alone." Stoick sighed." But what if he does have a real family Val? We can't take that away from him." Valka half frowned.

"I know. But here he could learn to speak, read, and just be normal again. If he does have other parents they obviously are neglecting to teach him anything." Stoick shook his head. "Val. Why are you so determined to keep him?" Valka gritted her teeth." Because because he reminds me of..." She gulped." He reminds me of Hiccup." Stoick's eyes widened. They never talked about their first born son. When he was carried off by dragons he was assumed dead. Valka had been depressed for years after." He's not our Hiccup though Val. It just wouldn't be fair to him or us. Rusty stays until his parents come for him. That was the agreement we all came too." Valka frowned." But he's _my _baby now." Stoick sighed." I'm sorry but if his family comes for him we have to give him back." Valka looked down." I know." Stoick pulled his wife in for a hug and kissed her on the top of the head." But you make a good point." Stoick pulled away." If Rusty's family doesn't come for him in a month we can assume he was abandoned. Then he can be adopted into our family officially." Soon Valka and Stoick drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"**So where do you think they could have gone?**" Static asked Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter had his head in a tree trying to get a terrible terror to come on and tell them if they'd seen Hiccup or Toothless. No answer." **Well that trap looked pretty bad. It most likely made Toothless unable to fly. So I'm guessing they are probably somewhere on this island. I just don't know where. Hello?**" A tiny Red Terror stomped out onto the branch."**I've been trying to get the kids to sleep for the past half hour. If you could stop tapping on the tree trunk maybe I might have the slightest chance of succeeding!**" The mother terror hissed and climbed back into the tree. Cloudjumper backed away." **Alrighty then. Let's keep moving.**" Static sniffed the tree but a jet of flame flew out through the hole.

"**So what exactly is the story with you and those kids?**" Static questioned. Cloudjumper rolled his eyes and said nothing."**Are you listening to me?**" Cloudjumper glared at the smaller dragon." **Yes I am and I'd rather not talk about it alright.**" A little robin tweeted. Cloudjumper looked over at it. His eyes dialted and his frills fluttered curiously and he watched the bird fly away. He lowered his head to see Static perched on a low branch."**You can trust me. I know that kid isn't really yours.**" Cloudjumper snarled. Static realized how rude he was being and lowered his head following Cloudjumper." **I found Toothless as and egg. His nest was destroyed so I took him back to my nest. Hiccup I found in a human village. His mother attacked me so I flew away accidently bringing Hiccup with me. I raised both of them on my own. Well sort of. My friend Firewing was pretty helpful with advice.**" He smirked and glanced down at Static."** You raised Hiccup well. I never knew humans could be so kind. The only ones I ever came across were mean and tried to kill me.**" Cloudjumper frowned." **Dragons aren't exactly perfect either Static.**" Static nodded."**I know. But wouldn't it be something if humans and dragons got along?**" Cloudjumper raised his eyerbrows..well eyebrow."**Too bad we'll all too stubborn.**"

* * *

_I love Stalka so much! I might even write a story all about them. Like how they met and how their relationship developed. The whole thing. But this is all I have with Stalka for now. I love how Stoick calls Valka Val okay. And I know Stoick seems abit ooc but it only makes sense. He did lose his son but he had Valka. I have a headcanon that Stoick always acted like a different person around Valka his friends thought it was funny. And I do want to make it clear that Valka did want to call Hiccup Hiccup. But she didn't want to say it. And even now she feels bad saying that he reminds her of her baby. If only she knew huh? The next chapter is all Toothless. Thank you for reading and please review, _


	20. Chapter 20

"**Hey kid. Wake up.**" Toothlesses eyes fluttered open. He yelped and jumped up when he spotted blue nadder staring at him." **Whoa!**" Toothless shook his head. He wacked his head against a rock when he jumped. The nadder cocked her head."** Oh sorry. Um...**" Toothless nodded." **Yes?**" The nadder hummed trying to remember."**Oh right! My friends wanted me to ask if you wanted to come with us on shooting practice.**" Toothless narrowed his eyes." **Who are your friends?**" The nadder grinned and gestured to a group of teenage dragons behind her. But they weren't just the average species of dragons often found at the Red Deaths nest. There was a Snapptrapper, a changwing, and a small Thunderdrum."**Why do you want me to come?**"

"**We have a little club here. For all the dragons who don't have anyone like them at the nest.**" Toothless raised an eyebrow."**But you're a Deadly Nadder.**" She shook her head."**My mom was a Deadly Nadder. My dad a puff nadder.**" Toothless nodded. There were tons of puff nadders at the Bewilderbeasts nest. He agreed to come. Mainly out of curiosity.

* * *

"**Now!**" The nadder shouted at the top of her lungs. The Changwing shot a glob of acid at a sea stack. The rock crumbled into the sea. Toothless was impressed."**That was awesome!**" "**Now you.**" The Changwing nodded at another sea stack for Toothless to destroy. Toothless gulped but help his head high. He began to charge his plasma blasts. After about ten seconds he released the powerful blast. It blew the sea stack to pebbles. All the other dragons stared at Toothless amazed. The black dragon smirked. But his smirk dropped as her heard faint yelling. He sped away into open water."**Hey where are you going!?**" The other dragons followed him. Toothless came to a stop above a large boat drifting in the water. He was hidden only by thin clouds. Toothless snarled. It was Eret's ship. He recognize it as the ship he saw across the beach. It must have been the one that took Hiccup." **It's trappers. We have to tell the queen.**" The Changwing suggested. Toothless glared at him.

"**No. We're taking them down now.**" He dove. A loud whistle echoed through the air as he readied a plasma blast. But then he remembered that Hiccup wanted to find these guys and swerved up. The other dragons decided to help him. They all landed on the boat. Eret's eyes widened."**Dragons!**" He drew his blade and charged at the Snap trapper. Toothless gasped. He pinned Eret to the ground."Get off of me!" Toothless held his claw to Eret's throat. As the man tried to toss Toothless off, Toothless watched the crew attack his friends. One man threw a bucket of flour on the Changwing so they could see it. Eret's first mate decided to take down the Snaptrapper. They were struggling but as dumb as the men were they were trained for this. Toothless turned his attention back to Eret. He shifted his paw from Eret's throat to his chest. Eret screamed in pain. The loud noise frightened Toothless and caused him to back off. Eret sat up and clenched his fur vest in his hand. Toothless noticed the gauze peeking out of his shirt. One of Eret's men punched Toothless in the side of the face. Eret quickly recovered and pinned Toothlesses head to the ground. All the other men held Toothlesses body down. Toothless whined as he saw all of his friends were tied up or knocked out. Eret wrapped a rope around Toothlesses muzzle and a metal chain around his body."A night fury? Thought they were all gone? Drago will be very happy. Make sure these ones don't escape!" He ordered. He held his hand to the burn mark on his chest nervously.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliff hanger. But I haven't forgotten about Eret or Drago. So now he's taking Toothless and the other's to Drago. I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	21. Chapter 21

One of Erets men rolled Toothless into the cage under the ship. He landed on the ground with a thump and a yelp. He rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed by the others."**I'm so sorry.**" Toothless looked at the Nadder guiltily. She was definitely the most injured. A jagged slice was cut down her wing. She was still woozy from that hit to the head. After a couple hours the ship finally arrived back at Drago's army. Eret opened the cage door and pulled a large cart up to it. It took about ten men to lift the struggling night fury onto the deck and another two to successfully strap Toothless down. For some reason they didn't get the others right away but instead left the poor dragons cooked up in the small cage.

" Let's see what Drago thinks about me bringing a Night Fury back for him." Eret told one of the others ships crew members who looked disgusted at Toothless. Drago was standing out on a plank looking over the water. Huge bubbles rose to the surface. Drago smirked and turned around."You're back. You better have brought the boy with you!" Eret gulped and motioned for the crew to roll Toothless out of the shadows." No. No really. B-but we brought a night fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Eret pat Toothless on the head. The black dragon growled and wriggled furiously trying to break his bindings. Drago frowned unimpressed. Eret laughed nervously." Don't worry sir we'll get him under control." Eret pointed to the row of men by the side of the boat with the darts. Drago glared over at them. Even with no words they knew what he wanted. Eret's eyes widened and he stepped back. So did most of the people on the ship. Toothless continued to struggled until he finally snapped the ropes. Once his front paw was loose he slid off his muzzle and roared at the top of his lungs. Drago didn't respond. Toothless was still stuck on the cart by his leg hind leg which was extremely tangled."**Let me go you yellow bellied coward!**" Toothless snorted. Smoke leaked from his nostrils as he charged a huge plasma blast. He shot. Drago shipped his cape over his and the plasma blast dissipated against the cloak.

Toothlesses jaw dropped as Drago revealed himself from behind the veil of smoke."**What the...? No!**" He shot another blast though slightly smaller. And another and another. But everytime the cape reflected the otherwise deadly blast. Toothless gasped and shook his head. How was this not working. Drago smirked and raised his bull hook."AHHHH!" He screamed and swirled the bull hook through the air. Toothlesses ears flickered."**STOP IT!**" He whined and pet down his ear flap. Drago stood right above Toothless. The night fury looked down at the ground angrily. Drago jabbed the bull hook against the back of Toothless head forcing him down. The night fury yelped. Drago stepped on Toothlesses forehead forcing him to submit.

"The night fury has bought you a week. Next time you bring the _boy _back or..." Drago smirked and nodded toward the pool with the rising bubbles. Eret nodded.

* * *

_Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been working on a lot of stories lately. I'll update sooner next time. Next chapter will be Hiccstrid. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	22. Chapter 22

"Rusty?" Stoick pat Hiccup on the arm. The small boy moaned and curled into a little ball under his blanket."**Too early Dad.**" Hiccup chirped. Stoick pouted."You can't sleep all day...You wanna go see Astrid?" Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he sat upright." Take that as a yes." Hiccup sat up and yawned.

Every day for the past week Hiccup had seen Astrid. She had somehow become in charge of teaching him Norse. He was actually learning way faster than expected." Off so early are you boys?" Valka leaned on the table to keep the teens from scurrying out the door." Yes?" Stoick told her a little unsure of what he was suppose to say. Valka grinned and stepped aside.

"I'm just playing. I'll see you tonight sweetheart." She kissed her son on the cheek which he wiped off immediately disgusted. Hiccup hugged Valka." Bye bye Valka!" He let go and chased after Stoick. Valka waved as the boys hurried down to the great hall to meet Astrid.

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Astrid scooted aside for the boys to sit next to her." You don't have to be anywhere today?" Astrid raised an eyebrow at Stoick." Oh right! Uh, yeah I have to go...help my dad with fixing the well." He ran off and hid behind a column when they weren't looking. He peeked around and waited." I was actually going to show you the forge today. Gobber said that he'll gladly show you the ropes." Hiccup cocked his head" Show who the what?" They hadn't really discussed metaphors yet.

"You know show you how it's done. Let's get going then." Hiccup and Astrid walked past Stoick on the way to the exit. Luckily they didn't see him. He clapped silently as he watched the leave." They're totally going to get married. And it's thanks to wingman of the year, Stoick Had-ahh!" Stoick tripped and fell onto a barrel of fish." Blech!" Stoick gagged as he wiped the fish goo off of his face.

* * *

Astrid knocked on the counter by the forge window. Gobber looked up from his latest project." Oh morning lass. Can you tell your mother that I'm almost done with that maze she ordered?" She turned back to work. "Uh, Gobber? I actually- hey!" Astrid snapped her fingers. But the sword sharpener thingy was too loud. Hiccup tilted his head and looked between Gobber and Astrid." Gobber!" He barked as loud as he could. Astrid jumped back slightly startled. Hiccup smiled smugly.

"Yes?" Gobber leaned on the work bench and motioned his good arm for Astrid to continue." You said you'd show Rusty some blacksmithing stuff?" Astrid huffed. Gobber sighed." Alright then. Where is the lad?" Astrid looked over to see Hiccup wasn't there." Rusty!" She spotted him perched on one of the shelves trying to reach a shiny sword hanging from the ceiling.

"Huh?" He climbed down and looked at his feet guiltily." I'm sorry Astrid." Astrid crossed her arms and lifted her weight to one leg." Okay I know he's a bit of a handful but I think he's ready to learn something new. He's a quick learner. He already knows basic greetings and some names." Gobber pat Hiccup on the shoulder." I'll see what I can do. You can go sit over there." Gobber pointed to a sitting bench by the water bucket he uses to cool off the metal.

"Alright then. Where do I start. Oh here we go." Gobber picked up a little rod of metal and handed it to Hiccup." The first thing I learned was how to make knickknacks out of metal. It's pretty easy really." Gobber opened a drawer full of little metal trink its. He handed Hiccup a toy snake, a heart shaped wall hanging, and a spiral. Hiccup dropped them on the table and leaned down to look at them from eye level."Hmm." He rolled the little spiral around in small circles. Then he pet the snake. It looked kind of like his old neighbor. Except without the rotating teeth, spikes, and wings. Then he picked up the heart and held it out. He squinted and turned it slightly.

He saw Astrid through the hole in the middle and lowered it. " Hearts are the hardest to do. You sure you're up for it?" Gobber took the heart shaped ring from Hiccup. He hadn't the faintest clue what the older man was talking about. Gobber dragged Hiccup over to the furnace. Hiccup smelled the smoke and choked. Gobber showed Hiccup how to heat the metal so it was bendable. Then he showed him the tool he used for actually shaping the heart. Astrid looked up from her book, the one she had been teaching Hiccup with, to see Hiccup working all alone. Gobber stood to the side.

"Kids are a natural." Gobber chuckled. Astrid stood up and stood on the other side of the anvil. She noticed Hiccup's hands were covered in small cuts from the metal chips that came off when the metal was cooling." Doesn't that hurt?" Hiccup ignored her. Finally the heart was finished. Gobber picked it up with a pair of iron tongs and dipped it in the water. He pulled it out and felt it was cool before dropping it in Hiccup's hands." Very impressive. Especially for your first try." Hiccup smiled at the praise and held out the metal heart to Astrid. " It's very nice." She nodded. It really was but he didn't really know what the heart was actually suppose to represent. So she handed it back but he wouldn't take it." It's for me?" Hiccup nodded and smiled.

Astrid breathed a laugh and brushed her bangs out of her face." Thank you." There was an awkward silence for a while." That took a lot longer than I thought." She looked up at the bright blue sky. It was almost noon." I guess I'll take you back to the chiefs house for lunch." Astrid tucked the heart into her satchel and walked Hiccup home. Stoick, the younger one, spotted the two out the window.

"See you tomorrow." Astrid waved awkwardly and turned to leave. But she stopped. She whipped her head around a planted a little kiss on Hiccup's cheek. Then she hurried off. Hiccup's eyes were wide as dinner plates. He watched her leave with a small little smirk on his face.

* * *

_Okay please please don't hate me! I've had literally a million versions of this chapter written and none of them felt right to me. I know the last chapter wasn't really my best so I really wanted to step up my game for this one. And that is not easy when you have extreme writers block. But I think I'm over it now and I'm back to work on this story. And my other stories if you read them. So about this chapter. I just really wanted to write Stoick the Second as a Hiccstrid shipper alright. Just like his old man. I actually did do some research about blacksmithing for this chapter. I wanted to put as much accuracy into it as possible. I do also have another head canon. It's about little Hiccup. Hiccup started blacksmithing when he was only 5 or 6. He wasn't really big enough or responsible enough to handle weapons so Gobber just had him build a bunch of knickknacks for practice and he ruled at it! Thank you for reading and please review! _


	23. Chapter 23

"Cloudjumper?" Static whined. The Stormcutter glanced back at the Skrill who had lost his pace and fell quite a few yards back."**I can't keep this up any more. And neither can you. We've been searching this entire island for a week. They aren't here.**" Cloudjumper eyes slit."**They have to be!**" If they weren't here then he didn't know what to do. Cloudjumper kept marching on." **There has to be somewhere we haven't looked.** **You live here. Where haven't we searched?**" Static sighed and thought about it for a minute." **We've searched everywhere they could be.**"

"**What about where they couldn't be?**" Cloudjumper asked hopefully."**They wouldn't be there.**" Cloudjumper rolled his eyes."**You don't know them like I do. They have a knack for doing the impossible.**" The smaller dragon looked at the ground."**We haven't checked the underground cavern. But it's too dangerous! The water levels rise through out the day. They'd only be able to be down there for an hour a day. At least the human would.**" Cloudjumper lifted his top wings."**Show me the way.**" Static narrowed his eyes. Did he not here? They couldn't be down there! It's impossible!" **If they aren't there then we'll check another island. Please?**" Static nodded.

* * *

"**Here we are.**" Static tried to shove the boulder to the side so Cloudjumper could fit into the tunnel. The Stormcutter sniffed the entrance to the tunnel. It smelled like dirt and rotten plant life."**Well let's go.**" Static nudged Cloudjumper's into the tunnel." **It's abit snug in here isn't it?**" Cloudjumper had to duck to not whack his head on the hanging rocks. Static on the other hand had no problem, except maybe the slippery mud which made it impossible to stand still."**Whoo hoo!**" Static went sliding under Cloudjumper down the tunnel."**Oh for the love of- ahh!**" Cloudjumper's hind paw slipped and caused him to fall over on his back. Cloudjumper found his footing as raced down the tunnel after the Skrill.

He finally found the end of the tunnel and Static sitting at the entrance waiting for him." **Luckily the tide is pretty close to it's lowest point. But we still don't have long.**" Static stepped to the side."**Hiccup! Toothless! Are you here!?**" A slight blue glow seemed to illuminate the cave. Little flowers at the bottom of the pool were beginning to glow through the water."**Those are diamond lilies. They only glow like that when they sense danger. Their glow is suppose to be warning to predators. But since it's so light I assume they haven't been awakened in a while. And I'm sure you're sons would register as a threat to them.**" Cloudjumper sighed."**Alright. Let's get going before the tide starts to** **rise.**"

"**It might be a bit late for that.**" Static backed behind Cloudjumper. The pool of water was creeping up into the stones and dirt. Cloudjumper whimpered quietly."**We need to go** _**now.**_**" **Static nodded in agreement and crawled as far against the wall as possible. They ran to the exit on the other side of the cage as fast as they could but the water was starting to catch up with them. In his hurry, Static knocked over a large boulder that had been rested against the wall. The rock rolled down and pinned Cloudjumper tail down."**Gah!**" He tugged on his tail only causing more damage. The cool water flooded the hole in the ground made by the water.

"**Cloudjumper?**" Static was half way up the tunnel out when he noticed Cloudjumper wasn't following him. He rushed back down to find his friend. He gasped. The water was half way up Cloudjumper's wings. The Stormcutter was forcing himself to ignore the pain every time her tried to pull his tail free. If he pulled any harder he'd brake his tail and he'd die anyway, even if he did escape. Static tried to shove the boulder into the water but a suction had formed between the rock and the ground. The water had begun to rise even faster."**Come on bud.**" Static urged Cloudjumper to keep trying. Cloudjumper's eyes widened then narrowed."**Get out of here, I'll be right behind you.**" Static backed up a few paces and barked silently. But he obeyed.

Cloudjumper stepped over his tail and faced the boulder. He held his head above the water that was now up to his shoulders. He charged at the rock but it wouldn't budge. He took a deep breath as his head was submerged into the water. A lot of dragons species can breathe underwater. Unfortunately Stormcutter's can not. Cloudjumper was losing strength as the oxygen leaked out of his lungs. Cloudjumper's eyes widened as he heard a pop. He pulled his tail out from under the rock and dropped it back down. He swam up to the tunnel and crawled onto the ground. Static perked up and began licking his friend on the cheek. Cloudjumper shook his head and dragged his body the rest of the way out of the water."**Go ahead. You can say I told you so.**" Static rubbed up against Cloudjumper."**Don't ever do that again.**"

* * *

_This chapter was mainly to focus on Static and Cloudjumper's friendship development. But it also kind of kick starts Cloudjumper's real search for his missing sons. Next chapter will be about Toothless and Stalka. Oh and I don't know if I already said this but if you have any headcanons please leave them in the reviews If I think they make sense I'll try to write them into the story. Thank for reading and please review. _


	24. Chapter 24

Toothless groaned as he tried to find a comfortable position in his tiny cage. He lied on his side with his wings pinned to his sides and head twisted around with his jaw flat on the ground. His eyes snapped open as he heard a quiet click. The cage door fell open. He tried to stand up right but before he knew it a rope had been tied around his neck. Three large men drug him out of his cage. The dragon snarled and tried to fly away but one man shot a dart into his hind leg. He collapsed onto the ground. They set him on a cart similar to the one he'd been introduced to Drago in.

It was pitch black out and the only light was from the torches resting between the dragons cages. Toothless looked around drearily with his eye lids half closed. He was suing most of his energy not to fall asleep. Eventually the poison was beginning to wear off. But not completely."We have the night fury." One of the men said as they rolled Toothless around the corner of what looked like a blacksmiths shop. There were no walls, just beams. A large fireplace was built into a medal wall that was part of the inside room of the shop.

"Good. Just take him inside for his measurements." Toothless narrowed his eyes in confusion before being chained down to the floor in the inner shop room."Come back in a few hours and I'll be done. The blacksmith nodded to the men who brought Toothless here. The blacksmith clicked his tounge as he ran his hand down Toothless's spine." Beautiful." The human pulled Toothless's wings out to their pull extent. He whistled and his two assistants rushed in. Both held the tips of the dragons wings out. The blacksmith pulled out a measuring rope."48 feet. Very impressive for his breed." Toothless wriggled his wings slightly but he wasn't strong enough to knock the men away.

The men continued to take measurements of his legs, tail, neck, and head. Once they were all finished they left Toothless, still completely chained up and immobilized, to the outside shop. Eventually Toothless drifted off to sleep.

_"__**Hiccup!**__" Toothless called into the darkness. He whimpered and backed away. He jumped when he bumped into something. He glanced around and saw Hiccup smiling."__**Hey buddy.**__" Toothless smiled and wriggled his entire hind end before jumping onto Hiccup and licking him playfully."__**Back away from the human!**__" A booming voice rang in his ears. It felt like someone had stabbed razor sharp daggers into his ears. He backed off of Hiccup and shook his head. He rubbed his head onto the ground trying to get the pain to stop. But it kept getting stronger."__**Buddy!Toothless? Stop!**__" Hiccup shouted at his friend but his cries fell on deafening ears as the booming voice took over Toothless's body. The dragon's eyes slit thin as paper. Toothless turned around to face Hiccup. Toothless's vision had been tinted red. And all sounds were numbed into soft echoes. All except the booming voice."__**Kill him.**__" It ordered. Toothless's body began to creep toward the boy."__**Yes master.**__" A burning sensation began to build in the monsters throat. He opened his mouth as wide as possible. Gas began to gather and his throat glow blue readying a plasma blast. Once the blast was ready he realesed it. The sharp scream of his best friend finally reached Toothless. But it was too late._

Toothless woke up to find himself completely immobile. He examined the room to see a human standing in front of him. Toothless wanted to move. He wanted to attack. But him body wasn't listening. The man waved for the blacksmith and other assistant to enter. With them they carried a full suit of armor designed specifically for Toothless.

* * *

_I know I promised Stalka but this chapter ran a little long. If the nightmare was a little confusing I'll explain it to you. Basically the Bewilderbeast doesn't have an conscious control of the dragons right now(since he's not technically Alpha). But Toothless is under the influence of a very strong drug and is in a deep sleep making him very vulnerable to mental attack. But once the drugs wear off the window closes and the Bewilderbeast can do anything. I promise you the next chapter will be Stalka! Thank you for reading and please review. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry it took so long to update! I'm sorry the last chapter was so dark. So this chapter will be lighter okay. Just a little fluff chapter._

* * *

Valka yawned as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. Her husband still sound asleep behind her."Good morning dear." She pats him on the arm."Hmm?" He doesn't move. Valka sighed and glanced out the bedroom door. She saw Hiccup and Stoick rushing down stairs. Neither noticed Valka was already awake. They slipped out the door as quietly as possible." Stoick." Valka shoved the chief's shoulder. It was just enough to tip him slightly over the bed.. He rolled over onto the ground. "Oh!" Valka covered her mouth with her hands and crawled over to his side of the bed and peered over. He was still asleep.

"That man can sleep through anything." She got out of bed and tried to wake him up." You have chief duties to do!" Stoick tried not to laugh. Valka smirked." Oh so that's how it's going to be?" She exited the room and rummaged through the wooden chest by the stairs. Stoick opened one eye and sat up. What was she looking for."Ha!" She found a bucket. She looked over back into the room. Stoick's eyes widened and he fell back onto the floor pretending to snore. Valka pulled on a coat and stepped outside. She scooped up a bucket full of fresh snow.

Stoick waited for Valka to come back. She held the bucket over his head." I'm gonna do it Stoick." The chief was trying to stay still. Valka poured the snow onto Stoick's face. He sat bolt upright."Gah!" Valka cracked up laughing." Not exactly the best way to wake up in the morning." Stoick joined her laughing. Valka leaned down and kissed Stoick on the cheek." Now clean this up before it ruins the floor." Stoick pulled himself up and rolled his eyes. "You're the one who dumped the snow on me." Valka leaned on the door frame." You're the horrible actor!"

* * *

_Okay I know this chapter is short and doesn't really add anything to the story but after the last chapter I thought I might write a little fluff chapter. The next chapter is going to be about Cloudjumper and Static and it will be much more exciting and important to the story(I'll try to post it tomorrow or Tuesday). Oh and I have a question. It's not about this story though. I'm going to write a DreamWorks holiday story. Basically it's three chapters with different DreamWorks characters in their own worlds. Not a crossover between all three of them. It's going to have Httyd and Kung Fu Panda. But I haven't decided on what the other chapter is going to be. It's either going to be Rise of the Guardians or Shrek. Please tell me which one you'd prefer in the reviews. Thank you for reading and please review! _


	26. Chapter 26

"**Cloudjumper!**" The Stormcutter's eyes snapped open. He yelped and opened his wings pushing himself back up to the clouds. He must have fallen asleep. They'd been flying non stop for 2 days. The Skrill yawned." **We need to rest. If we keep falling asleep in the air we're going to crash.**" Cloudjumper growled and swirled around in the clouds looking for even a sea spike in the water to sleep on. Static kept flying forward, Cloudjumper followed when he noticed. After another few hours and quits a few close calls they came across a fog of smoke.

"**This feels a bit familiar.**" Static glanced over at Cloudjumper and cocked his head. The larger dragon roared into the mist listening for any reply. Nothing. Static narrowed his eyes and darted in."**Static! Get back here!**" He rushed in after Static. Halfway through the smoke he saw a dull red glow on the other side of the wall. He emerged to find Static perched on the mast of a wrecked ship lodged between two jagged rocks. Static grinned and tapped on the boat.

"**We can rest here for the night.**" Cloudjumper sighed in relief fearing his friend had gotten lost. He glanced back up and gasped. Only a mile ahead of him was the his former home, the Red Deaths volcano." **Static get off the boat. We have to go. Now!**" Static shook his head.

"**Who knows when we'll find another place to rest?! We can't leave.**" Cloudjumper looked back and forth between the nest and the ship and groaned to himself. he landed on the deck."**Static, that's the Red Deaths nest. If she or anyone else catches me here I'm dead. I was outcasted for life remember?**" Static eye's widened. Cloudjumper had mentioned the Red Death a few times before."** If that's a dragons nest then couldn't Hiccup or Toothless be in there too?**"

"**Hiccup, no. She wouldn't never allow a human in her home. But Toothless might be. I can't go in to look for them so...**" Cloudjumper tilted his head at the Skrill. Static shook his head understanding what the Stormcutter had in mind."**Oh no no no.**"

* * *

"**Uh, hello Sir. Have you by any chance seen a night fury around here?**" Static asked a large _female _Zippleback. Her left head snorted and they turned away."**Wait! Please. I need help.**" He begged. He wasn't going to be in this stupid mountain any longer then he had too. The right head sighed and looked over at her sister who nodded."**Alright fine. I haven't personally seen one. But my friend, a Changwing did. He told me that him and his friends, including a night fury, were out shooting seastacks when they were taken by trappers. He was the only one to escape. He could show you where the Night Fury is if you found him. But I wouldn't count on it.**" She continued on with her business.

"**Trappers?! Oh great. Thank you s- ma'am!**" He scurried down into a different tunnel."**Where would a Changwing likely be?**" Changwings like forests so it seemed strange there'd be one here. But then again there was probably a forest somewhere on the island. He soared out of a small cave exit and found his way to a small forest on the otherside of the mountain. He landed and sniffed the ground for any scent of a Changewing. He caught a light whiff and followed the trail. But it didn't last very long and was soon to weak to smell.

"**Who are you?**" Static heard a raspy whisper in the trees. The scent was beginning to get stronger."**I'm Static. I'm looking for a Night Fury.**" A changing leapt into the clearing."**What?!**" The Changewing has a deep tear down her side most likely from a sword."**He's my friends son. He's been missing for a long time. A zippleback told me you saw one.**" He tried not to stare at the cut.

"**Yes I have. The trappers still have him I think. I'm very sorry but that's all I know.**" Static snarled and grabbed the Changwings tail in his jaws pulling the other dragon back. He let go when the Changewing started to squeal like a dragon caught in a snare." **I'm sorry. But can you take me to him. Please.**" The Changewing gulped and thought it over." **Fine. But I'd like to know you're name so I don't just have to call you, hey you over there, the entire way.**" The Skrill chuckled.

**"My names Static.**" The Changewing nodded."** Cami**."

* * *

_Sorry I've not been updating any of my stories. But my computers been broken and I've been procrastinating on getting it fixed. I wrote this chapter on a borrowed computer but I'll be getting mine fixed. Until then I can probably still PM on my mobile if you have any questions about the story or anything. I'll try to update more if I can. Oh and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuakhah, Happy New Years, and any other Holiday I might be forgetting that's around this time of year. Again sorry that I haven't been updating and I'm planning on getting my own computer fixed soon. Thank you for reading and please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

Static led Cami, which was apparently short for Camouflage, back to the wrecked ship where Cloudjumper was waiting. They landed to find Cloudjumper hanging upside down from a beam with his head tucked in his wings. Static nuzzled Cloudjumper away. The Stormcutter's eyes snapped open. He twisted himself around and crawled onto the deck."**Static! Were they there?**" The Skrill shook his head and motioned to Cami.

"**But they were. Cami says Toothless, herself, and a few other dragons were caught by trappers. But she escaped. She's agreed to lead us to Toothless**." Cloudjumper gasped. "**Trappers?! Oh fantastic. We have to find them!**" Cloudjumper reared ready to left off but Static interrupted." **It's only Toothless though and we don't know if...they're trappers Cloudjumper. They don't take dragons just to keep them as pets. Just don't get your hopes up. Okay? I don't want to see you get hurt.**" Cloudjumper took a deep breath.

"**I know. But there's a chance we can save Toothless and I'm going to do my best to take it. Now where is he being held?**" He directed the last part to Cami who nodded and flew into the fog, the male dragons close behind.

* * *

"**We're almost there!**" Cami yelled back to the others. She was panting heavily. Ice and snow began to weigh down her wings. Static didn't seem to mind at all. His inner body heat kept him from freezing. Cloudjumper would have been bothered if he wasn't so focused on finding Toothless."** There it is!**" Cami dove down to the water, Static followed. Cloudjumper stopped and hovered trying to get a good look through the heavy snowing. The blizzard began to die down. Cloudjumper gasped when he saw the gigantic armada all floating around eachother with in a body of ice that looked pretty familiar.

"**Cloudjumper!**"Static howled. The Stormcutter snapped out of it and landed by the others on a large shard of ice." **It's almost night fall. Everyone but the guards will be sleeping. All we have to do it take them out and we can rescue the Night Fury. Well you can. I'll stay watch over here where they can't catch me again.**" Cami explained." **See those rows of cages on the deck over there. That's where they keep the newer dragons until they are sorted into their sections. I escaped when they** **were moving me to the stealth division boat. That's probably where Toothless is.**" Cloudjumper examined the long line of cages. They were triangular so they would fit together more efficiently. The bigger dragons rested in the lower cages and the smaller in the top.

Once it was dark Cloudjumper and Static snuck down onto the boats. Static spotted two guards on each end of the line. They silently agreed to take out a pair each. Static crawled under the table where the guards were playing some kind of game. He bit one guard on the shin."Ow! What the?!" The guard lifted the table and Static pounced. He clawed the other guard in the abdomen with his back feet. The guards on the far end heard the commotion and charged. Cloudjumper jumped over Static and the two downed guards. He leaned back on his hind legs, spread his wings, and let out a huge jet of flame sending the guards into a retreat. "** Oh no. Come on we have to hurry. Those guard will be coming for back up!**"

Static released the guards who were too injured to do any damage."**Toothless! Toothless!**" Cloudjumper roared haven completely abandoned trying to be stealthy. Static stood on his hind legs and peered into the top cages. One held a bundle of hatchlings all bunched together in the tiny cage. Static whimpered and bit down on the lock twisting it off. The hatchlings tackled him and tried to fly off."**All aboard!**" Cami landed on the deck and lowered her wing allowing the flightless babies to crawl on her back. Once she made sure they were all gone she flew back to the spike of ice to wait. Static barked thankfully after her and continued his search.

"**Toothless?**" Cloudjumper found the cage Toothless was in. The night fury was sound asleep still. Cloudjumper let out a relieved laugh. He bit down on the cages lock and yanked it off, bringing the cage door with it."**Toothless!**" The night fury still wouldn't wake up. He had been put into another paralysis sleep after trying to escape. The black dragon opened his eyes and saw Cloudjumper. Inside he wanted jump out of his cage and give his dad a hug and tell him about everything that happened. But his body wouldn't let him. All he could do is let out a heart broken moan from deep in his throat hoping Cloudjumper would understand. Of course he didn't."**Toothless! Come on! Hurry!**" He tried to fit his head in the cage so he could pull Toothless out but his frills wouldn't allow him to fit."**Ahh!**" Cloudjumper howled. His head whipped around to see three archers aiming their bows at him. One bow already imbedded in his wing. The huge reptiles eyes slit in anger. He shot another jet of flame hitting the man on the far right. Soon the archers were everywhere."**Static! Help!**" But the Skrill was collapsed on the ground from being hit with a poison dart.

Cloudjumper gasped. He was all on his own."**Toothless! Come on!**" He begged as a rope was thrown around his neck, then another and another. No matter how many times he snapped them. The men were shooting as many darts as possible but only two didn't bounce of his scales. But that was all that was needed. He was weakening and his surroundings were fading. He roared as loud as he could and collapsed on the ground. Toothlesses eyes welled in tears as he watched the men tie up Cloudjumper and try to fit him into another larger cage across from him. Static was thrown into the cage where the babies he released were. He was stuck in an extremely uncomfortable position. Toothless managed to open his jaws slightly so his calls could be heard clearer. But it was to late now. Cloudjumper was in a deep sleep now and couldn't hear his sons cries.

Cami, still perched on the shard of ice, watched the whole thing happen. There was no way she could do anything."**I'm so sorry.**" She whispered. One of the hatchlings started to squeal."**Come on. Let's get you to safety.**" She nuzzled the terrified Nadder baby and flew back into the sky. She looked back and sighed.

* * *

_Okay in my head this chapter was really heartbreaking and dramatic but I'm a little worried I didn't translate it very well into writing. I'm really sorry if it's not very good but it is necessary for moving the story forward. I think it does do what it's suppose to but I'm worried that it's not really as dramatic as this reunion should have been. So please, please tell me what you think. Next chapter will be about Eret since he hasn't had a chapter of his own and I think he deserves one. But it's not going to just slow down the story. It does explain something's. And with Christmas coming up I had a Christmas(well Snoggletog) related head canon for you. I think that Snoggletog's original origins had to do with the dragons not being around to steal the food since they were away laying eggs. Though it has changed a lot since then. Thank you for reading and please review! _


	28. Chapter 28

"Morning sir!" One of the crew men pat Eret ,who had apparently fallen asleep, on the shoulder."Ahh!" He jumped up and shoved the man away."Don't ever do that again!...Where are we?" Eret pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and leaned over the boat. It was almost sun rise and the stars were beginning to fade out.

"Well you fell asleep and since we didn't really have much time to stop the ship that we'd keep searching while you slept." Eret sighed. They really didn't have anytime at all. If they didn't find the dragon boy tomorrow then they might not even be able to return to Drago." That was probably a smart idea but I still need to see where we are." Eret instructed the first mate who brought him the map." Alright. Here's where we were last night so...we should be about, hmm, here." He looked up at the stars and back at the map." Are there any nearby islands?!" Eret shouted up to the crows nest.

"No sir! Just ocean!" Eret growled to himself." If we speed up a bit more we might reach Aegir's current by noon. It leads through an entire archipelago. The boy might be on one of the islands." The young man leaned against the catapult and crossed his arms." But the wind isn't strong enough."

* * *

An hour passed and they were still nowhere near the current. Most of the crew were just sitting around now. The wind was even slower now. Eret sat on the front of the ship and watched the waves crash against the ship. Eret's eyes widened. "What is that?" The waves were getting bigger. One was bad enough to get the attention of the crew. "What is it?" The first mate asked Eret. "Shh!" He covered the mans mouth with his hand.

A turquoise mass glided beneath the ship. Suddenly the mass turned upwards and jumps up into the air. "Sculdron! " Eret had only seen one other Sculdron and it was one of the hardest dragons to wrangle. But they had to track it down. Why did this one attack first? One of the crewmen rolled a catapult out onto the deck. Eret grabbed the catapult and aimed it at the Sculdron's head. But before he could shoot the massive creature hauled itself onto the ship tipping the entire boat forwards. The catapult began to roll away. The Sculdron scooped the weapon up in it's jaws and tossed it into the sea. Eret grabbed onto the mast to keep his footing. "Oh great." The Sculdron reared back it's head and scalding water poured out of the creatures throat. Eret hid behind the mast to avoid the spray.

The Sculdron leaned down and began sniffing the air. Eret peeked around the mast and smirked drawing his sword. The Sculdron's head whipped up upon seeing Eret. The dragon growled and snapped at Eret but instead of biting him the Sculdron got a slice from the sword across her eye. She screeched in pain and began to slip back into the water, but managed to stay on board. She closed one eye and tried to find Eret again. Eret climbed up the mast to the rope hanging from a hook half way up. Once he had the rope he tossed it onto the dragons head. The rope tangled around the dragons horn. She slipped all the way back into the water. "Oh no you don't!" Eret grabbed the end of the rope and tied it around the mast before the Sculdron could drag the whole length of the rope along with it.

The Sculdron still wouldn't stop trying to escape. She tried to dive but the boat wouldn't come down with her. She decided to swim straight as fast as she could and hoped the rope would break of the crew men pulled a poisin dart they got when they were last at the armada out of his pocket. Eret realized what the man was about to do and knocked the dart out of his hands."Don't! It's going in the direction of the current. It's more useful to us this way than if we took it back to Drago.

So they all went along with Eret's plan. If the dragon would start to turn they'd shoot an arrow into the water to get it to turn. Soon they began to slow down. The Sculdron was nearly out of energy. Eret sighed and cut the rope."We're close enough to the current to get there on our own now." The Sculdron shook her head realizing she was free. She turned around and snarled and snorted at Eret. Eret started to pull what was left of the rope onto the ship." Why do you reckon she attacked us in the first place?" He asked to nobody in particular. Then he heard a series of clicks coming from behind the ship. He dropped the rope and hurried to see what it was.

The Sculdron continued clicking. She floated in the water for a moment waiting for a response. Then a baby Sculdron poked his head out of the water and swam for his mother. Eret gasped." I should have known she was protecting her baby." The crew all looked to him for orders. "Let's keep going. The currents just up ahead."

* * *

_I wanted to get a little more into Eret's character here. I don't think he just always yells at his crew or anything. He's just annoyed by them when they're idiots. Which is pretty often. But here they actually made a smart choice so he didn't really have any reason to be mad at them. I also wanted to write him as a bit more clever. He kind of has to be clever in his profession and I wanted to write it in here a little bit more. I really want to write more chapters with Eret in them. Actually the next chapter will have Eret in it too. Thanks for reading and please review! _


	29. Chapter 29

"Alright if we all split up we can search the island in a few hours. And before you ask no groups." Eret pointed specifically to the man with his hand raised."We'll cover more ground that way." He jumped off he ship as it was being docked. "I'll search the beach! Most of this island is forest so try not to get lost!" A few of the crewmen nodded and they all set off their separate ways to search for the dragon boy.

Eret trudged through the sand searching behind every rock or anywhere someone could fit. He was about to the end of the beach. It had taken him almost 30 minutes. He was about to turn around to check the other side of the beach. He yelped and tripped onto the ground. He turned over on his back and sat up. His foot had been caught in a tiny dragon trap. The metal jaws dug into his ankle more every time he moved. His eyes welled with tears but he blinked them away. He had used this kind of trap before though he knew he hadn't set this particular one. He reached into his satchel and pulled out burn cream, a sword sharpener, and some bandages. "Yes!" He wriggled his foot accidently and winced.

He unrolled the bandages when a purple terrible terror landed across from him and chuckled." What are you laughing at?!" Eret snarled as he tore the bandage with his teeth. The reptile sat down and cocked his head. Eret decided to ignore the dragon since he showed no sign of attacking or leaving. Eret twisted the metal rod that released the trap. He rolled up his pant leg and took off his boot to wrap up the wound. It wasn't bleeding as badly as he expected but it still stung horribly. He replaced his boot and sat back. He couldn't walk back the ship with his foot like this. He sighed and buried his face in his hands." I can't do this. We're not gonna find the boy and Drago's gonna kill me. That's what's gonna happen I know it." He took a deep breath and prepared to try and stand. But the second he put any weight on his foot he collapsed back screaming. The terror jumped up and hissed. "Oh shut up!" The terror relaxed and crept slowly over to Eret rubbing his head onto his arm. Eret's eyes widened as he gasped. He tensed up. What was it doing. "Get away from me you flying rat!" He shoed the terror away. "Let's try this again."

Eventually he gathered the endurance to get back to the ship but not continue searching. He pulled himself aboard and waited for the crew to come back. He sent the first mate to search the rest of the beach." Are you alright?" One of the men asked as he handed Eret another roll of bandages. "I'm fine. I didn't know those things hurt so much." He chuckled trying not to look in too much pain. He sighed. Is this really what they had been putting the dragon through? He tried to shake the thought. He still had work to do. The men searched a few more islands without him.

"Um, sir, this island looks inhabited." Eret sat up."Let me see." The island was inhabited. There were two large statues in the water. The ship floated past the one holding an axe.

* * *

"Stoick!" Mrs. Ack ran to the chief who had just finished a baby naming ceremony." A ship was spotted heading toward the docks." Stoick's eyes widened." Who is it?" Mrs. Ack gasped trying to catch her breath."I don't know. Nobody does." Stoick nodded. "Thank you."

He headed down to the docks. The ship stayed steady a little ways off from the docks. The chief told everyone but Spitelout and Gobber to go back the village. He waved giving them permission to dock. "Who are you?" Stoick growled as Eret pulled himself onto the dock. He stumbled and winced when he put his bad foot down. He leaned on one of his own crew men trying to act normal."I am Eret son of Eret! Finest dragon trapper in all the land!" Stoick's eyes widened and he glanced over at Gobber who shrugged just as confused as his chief." You're a dragon trapper? That's ridiculous!" Eret smirked." I don't really care if you believe me or not. My business here is of a different matter. I'm looking for a boy. He's kind of short, brown hair, buck teeth. You seen him around.

Stoick gasped. "Rusty?" He mouthed to himself. A rock tumbled down the steps. They all looked up. Stoick the second, Astrid, and the rest of the teens were all trying to hide behind a single boulder. Including Hiccup."What are you doing here?!" Stoick growled at the teens. Hiccup gasped and backed away behind Astrid." Do you know those guys?" Astrid asked worryingly. Hiccup nodded. The chief motioned for Hiccup to come down."Rusty!" Hiccup gulped. Snotlout shoved him forward. Hiccup hobbled down the steps."The rest of you! I want you to go home! This doesn't concern you!" Stoick glared specifically at his own son. Ruffnut placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder." Come on." Astrid looked back and forth between Hiccup and Ruffnut. She followed the others.

Hiccup stood next to Stoick." Is this him?" Stoick put him arm around Hiccup. He wasn't going to let the strangers just take Hiccup. Eret let out a relieved sigh and smiled."Yes. We've been looking everywhere for him! Now if you could just hand him over." Eret reached out a hand but Hiccup growled. Stoick narrowed his eyes."Are you his family?" Eret took his hand back fearful the boy might bite."Uh, yes?" Hiccup shook his head."Come on, don't you remember us?" Eret asked trying to go along with what Stoick thought."No! They're no my family!" Eret gasped. Since when can he talk?" Rusty, calm down. You can go back to the house now okay?" Hiccup nodded. He ran up the steps and found Astrid waiting for him." Who are they?" Hiccup glared back at them." They kidnapped me." Astrid gasped."Wait, what?!"

"You understand I can't just hand him over. You don't have any proof you're his family. And he doesn't seem to remember you. At all." Eret nodded." He must have hit his head or something." Stoick balled his fist."I want you gone. Now!" Eret stumbled back."Alright. I now when I've been beaten. Come on boys! We have places to be!" Eret slid back down onto the ship and ordered them to set sail. Once they were a fair ways away from the island Stoick led Gobber and Spitelout up to the village.

"We're not really leaving are we?" Eret rolled his eyes."Of course not. We'll just have to find another spot on the island to dock.

* * *

_So Hiccup's finally back in the story! The next chapter will be from Hiccup's point of view but it's have plenty of Eret in it. Thank you for reading and please review!_


	30. Chapter 30

"Rusty?" Stoick the second poked Hiccup on the arm. The older boy yawned and sat up."**What do you want?**" Stoick narrowed one eye confused. Hiccup realized his mistake."**Oh.** Yes?" Stoick sat back." Who were those men at the docks earlier today? Astrid told me that they kidnapped you and that's all she knew." Hiccup took a minute to realize what he meant. Stoick often spoke faster than Hiccup could understand." Yes. They did kidnap me. But I escaped." Stoick sighed.

"Kidnapped you from who? Your family? You can talk now! We were all kind of expecting answers about this stuff." Hiccup gulped and chuckled nervously." I can't tell you." He sighed knowing perfectly well that if he told them about his adopted family he'd be either thought of as crazy or killed. Stoick snorted. He didn't want to pressure his new friend. The boy, while having made significant progress, was still quite unpredictable. Stoick stood himself up." I'm gonna get a drink. Thirsty?" Hiccup nodded and followed him down the stairs to the barrel where the water was help. Stoick handed Hiccup a cup. But the barrel was empty. "Great. Come on." Stoick picked up a bucket that was behind the barrel. "Where are you going?"

"To the well. It's pretty new so it's still filled to the top. No body will mind." Hiccup looked to the door and back." Fine. Let's hurry though." The two teens snuck out the door as quietly as possible and headed to the well."Sooo?" Stoick looked around awkwardly." You and Astrid have been hanging out a lot lately. Anything going on there?" Hiccup's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "Sorry. Just trying to make conversation. The wells just up the hill." He ran up the hill and glanced back. "You coming?" Hiccup snapped out of it and slowly followed him up. What did he mean something going on? Dating? Wait, was there? "Ouch!" Hiccup jumped up as a dart glided past his leg."Stoick!" Stoick jumped up too and shrugged at Hiccup. Hiccup staring into the woods. "What are you-?" Eret and two of his men rushed out of the trees and charged at Hiccup. The small boy took only a second to react. He ran up the hill, grabbed Stoicks hand, and drug him as fast as he could into the center of town. Eret wouldn't even think about attacking them with so many people around would he? Stoick was panting trying to keep up."Slow down!" Hiccup stopped completely. "Well still keep moving. We're being chased remember?"

Hiccup started to breath heavy. But not from running. Stoick glanced back as Eret and his men rounded the corner." Rusty come on!" Stoick rolled his eyes and started dragging Hiccup. "Get them!" Eret hissed. The same man that shot the first dart that grazed Hiccup's leg, which was beginning to take affect, shot another one. This time he didn't miss. He got Hiccup right in the shoulder blade causing to collapse on the spot. Stoick turned around and reached for his knife, then he remembered he didn't have it. The smallest of the men tackled Stoick but was thrown off and against one of the torches. The other Stoick kicked in the shin. And when the man fell Stoick kneed him in the jaw. Eret's eyes widened. "Impressive. But you're still no more than a child." Stoick's grimace dropped into a hurt frown. "I'm not a child!" The teen clenched his fist and tried to throw a punch but Eret stopped the punch and shoved him to the ground. Stoick snarled and attempted to stand back up but the man he had thrown against the torch sat his foot on Stoick's neck. Eret threw Hiccup over his shoulder.

Hiccup moaned still slightly conscious. Lights around the town were beginning to flicker on. Including the chiefs. Eret's eyes widened. He gestured for his the man standing on Stoick's chest to back up." Back to the ship!" He hissed and pulled the man Stoick injured off the ground. They all hurried as quickly as they could back into the woods. Stoick stood back up but stumbled trying to catch his breath. "What happened!?" The chief pulled his son to his feet. The teen rubbed his throat." The men from earlier today. They attacked and took Rusty. They're heading back to their ship. The chiefs eyes widened and looked to his wife who had just arrived but heard everything. At first she looked heartbroken but her eyebrows furrowed and she glared at the woods.

"We have to get him back before they reach their ship." She ordered. Her husband nodded and turned to his son."You get back inside now." The younger Stoick shook his head."No! I'm gonna help!"

"Stoick! We don't have time for this! Get back in the house now!" Valka ordered. "Come on!" Valka yanked her husbands arm. They ran into the woods leaving their son completely speechless. He gasped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced around to see Astrid.

* * *

"Get ready to set sail!" Eret shouted at the crew as he climbed down the cliff to his ship. He jumped down and handed Hiccup to one of the crew men." Make sure he's locked up well. I'm not going to have him escaping again." The man nodded and wrapped Hiccup's arms together with a iron chain and lowered him into the dragon cage. Eret sat down and leaned back against the mast as the ship shoved off into the water. He groaned and slipped off his boot. He searched through his satchel and pulled out a small bottle with a blue liquid in it. It was the ships supply of dragon root juice. It wasn't pure juice though. Mixed with a number of herbs it can be used for a powerful pain killer. The more concentrated juice was used in the darts. Eret took a gulp and put it back in his satchel. Immediately his foot began to feel less sore.

* * *

_So now Eret has Hiccup. Don't know if this counts as a spoiler or not but this is definitely not the last we see of Berk in this story. Please don't get mad. Hiccup and Drago do need to have a meeting eventually and Hiccup can't do much too much from Berk. Also sorry I haven't been updating but the holidays have been really busy. I was waiting until New Years was over but then I had other stuff that came up. But now I'm going to start updating as often as I can. If you have any questions about the story you can PM me if you like. Thank you for reading and please review! _


	31. Chapter 31

"Stoick?" Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and attempted to move his arms. But they were bound tightly behind his back." What?" He began to breathe more rapidly as the memories from last night flooded back to him."No." He whispered to himself and attempted to struggle free. Eret peeked in through the bars.

"That's iron boy. You're not gonna break it." Hiccup continued to squirm. "Seriously! You're not getting out of it!" Hiccup stopped and tried to calm down. But he couldn't." What did I do to you?!" Hiccup screamed, his eyes welled with tears." I just wanted answers!" His head drooped "I didn't want this. Please just let me go." Eret's eyes widened. Eret didn't really want any of this earlier.

"I'm sorry. But if I don't take you to Drago then he'll _kill _me." Hiccup shook his head. "Who's Drago?" Eret rolled his eyes." We can't talk like this." Eret stood up and propped open the cage. Hiccup's expression lifted as he flashed Eret a huge bucktooth grin." Don't get too excited. I'm not letting you out of the chains. I'm only letting you on deck so we can talk. It's not like you can swim all tied up like you are." Hiccup closed his mouth but continued to grin. Eret leaned down and lifted Hiccup, who was surprisingly heavy, up onto the deck. The crewmen all noticed and looked at each other confused. But none said anything. Eret sat Hiccup down on the deck so he could close the cage. The young teen crossed his legs and watched Eret. "Are you ever going to answer my question?" Eret closed the cage door and sighed. "Drago's the man I work for."

Hiccup breathed a laugh." When your boss threatens to kill you I think it's time for a new job." Eret glared at him." Sorry. Continue." Eret chuckled." I would if I could. When I was about your age I was the best dragon hunter in my village. Until I accidently killed one of Drago's dragons." Hiccup's eyes widened." He was furious and was about to kill me on the spot. I talked my way out of it, but into working as a dragon trapper for his army. He's probably long forgotten that dragon but now I'm too tangled up in the whole mess to leave." Hiccup looked down at his feet.

"So you left your village? Your family?" Eret shrugged." Didn't really have a choice."

" That's horrible." Hiccup commented under his breath. "Drago doesn't care. He hates humans, dragons, and pretty much anything with a heartbeat." Hiccup pursed his lips." We're almost there. Quick tip, don't try to have a discussion with him. Just do what he wants alright." Hiccup nodded but there was no way he was going to give up that easily.

* * *

_Two updates in one night! I actually have a review to respond to. I'm really sorry if these latest chapters have been kind of disappointing. But believe me there's going to be ALOT of action coming up soon. I'm hoping you liked this chapter. I kind of thought Eret and Hiccup should have some kind of relationship in the story. And Eret's been so worried about all this stuff that's been happening to **him. **But now he see's Hiccup's having it even worse and kind of feels bad for the poor kid. So their friendship will begin to develop. And I have another head canon. I do think Eret got started working for Drago after he accidently did something to anger Drago. Not sure if it was killing a dragon.(In the story he wasn't really mad at Eret for the dragons death. He could care less about the dragon but he saw a chance and he took it). Possibly sinking a ship or breaking a trap or something. Again hopefully this chapter is better. Thank you for reading and please review! _


	32. Chapter 32

Hiccup gulped as Eret's ship drifted through the water in between the Drago's war ships. "Nice place." Hiccup muttered sarcastically. Eret glared back at him. Once they stopped two men layed down a plank for them to climb. Eret grabbed Hiccup and led him onto the larger ship. Drago's men shot the small boy disgusted sneers. Hiccup nodded at them and lowered his head. " Usually I don't get that look until after I say something." Eret squeezed Hiccup's wrist. "Be quiet." Hiccup winced." Sorry. I can't help it. I'm being possibly led to my death I want to get all my comments out now." Suddenly Eret stopped and let go of Hiccup. He backed away slightly. "Evening Drago! I finally found the dragon boy I told you about." Drago turned to face Eret.

He looked down and spotted Hiccup. "_This_ , is the dragon master? He's nothing more than a child." Drago chuckled. Hiccup snorted angrily." Yes sir." Eret nodded and shoved Hiccup closer." I'll believe that when I see it." Drago stepped up to Hiccup. He practically _towered _over the boy. Well, most people did but Drago especially." So you rode a Skrill? How exactly did you manage that?" Drago began to circle around Hiccup examining him." What? I don't know. We were talking and I guess he felt bad for me so I guess he decided to help."

Drago's eyes widened. "You were talking?" Hiccup nodded. "How?"

"Why is everyone so confused by that? I grew up learning dragonese. It's my first language." Drago growled.

"Prove it." He glared over at a snagglefang who was completely covered in armor. Hiccup gasped as he just now noticed the dragon. Drago snarled and gestured for the dragon to step forward. The dragon crawled nearer with his eyes never leaving the ground. Hiccup cleared his throat and kneeled down. He didn't know what to say.

"**Uh, hello. My names Hiccup.**" The dragon's eyes widened in shock. The reptile stumbled back in disbelief.

"**Y-you speak dragonese?**" Hiccup nodded. The dragon's voice was very scratchy as though she hadn't spoken in years.

"**What's your name?**" Drago narrowed his eyes confused. He was actually having a conversation with a dragon.

"**I don't know. I- I don't think I have one.**"

Hiccup smiled warmly and shrugged. "**So what would you like me to call you?**"

"**I don't know. I guess I always liked the name Bella.**" She didn't seem sure. Bella wasn't exactly a very common or normal name among dragons.

"**Bella it is then. I've gotta say it feels good to be able to speak without so much effort. But moat of the humans I've met are pretty nice so I guess it's worth it to have a nice conversation with them. Except this guy. What's the deal with him?**" Hiccup pointed at Drago.

" **He's mean. If I don't do what he says he screams at me. Sometimes he'll even hit me with that pointy stick.**" She pointed with her snout to Drago's bull hook.

"**That's horrible!**" Hiccup stood up." What's wrong with you?! Hitting dragons just because they don't do what you say!" Drago didn't react immediately.

"They need to know who is in charge. If they don't then how do you expect me to control them?" Hiccup shrugged." I don't know maybe you don't try to control them?!" Drago clenched his fist around the bull hook." So you really can talk to the dragons." Hiccup nodded." Are you even listening-" Drago gripped Hiccup around the neck." You will let me talk." Hiccup desperately tried to pry Drago's hand off of his throat." You have two choices. You can either translate what the dragon's say to me. Or you're killed." Hiccup gasped for air as Drago tightened his grip. "Fine!" Hiccup managed to squeak out. Drago let the teen go. Hiccup's knee's buckled and he stumbled to the ground. He rubbed his throat, taking deep breath. "Good choice." Drago growled." Put him with the dragons! Since he seems so fond of them." Two men lifted Hiccup, who was still in a daze from lack of air, to his feet.

* * *

_I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I don't want this to be one of those stories that just never gets updated! But at the same time, it's actually really hard to right. Every time I've tried to write this chapter I've known exactly what I wanted to write just not how I would write it. But I've finally gotten it written down. Next chapter will have a pretty long awaited moment which I won't say but you can most likely guess. And there is a lot of action coming up. I won't spoil any of it. But if you really want to know you can PM me and I'll tell you some of what I have planned! Thank you for reading and please review! _


	33. Chapter 33

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked one of the crewmen. "Didn't you here Drago? You're going to the dragon cages." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well I got that part! I mean where are the dragon cages themselves?" The men ignored him. "Fine be that way." After a few more minutes they finally arrived at the dragon cages. Hiccup gasped as he saw how many dragons there actually were. He could barely stand to look." You people are even sicker than I thought." The men still did nothing. Hiccup gave up trying to talk to them. He kept his head down but glanced up to see where they were going.

Toothless yawned and tried to maneuver himself up right. What was going on? He assumed they ere bringing in a another new dragon. He wrapped his claws around the bars and twisted into a comfortable position. Toothless stared out between the bars waiting for the men to pass him. He snarled angrily but then relaxed when he saw what the two men were leading."**Hiccup?!**" Toothless screeched. It was him!"**Hiccup!**" Toothless roared trying to get the teens attention. It worked."**Toothless?**" Hiccup stopped. One of the men kicked him in the leg to make him keep moving. Hiccup growled and kneed one man in the gut. He peered over the mans back scanning the cages for his lost brother."**Toothless!**" He laughed relieved and when he spotted his best friend. He attempted to get to the cage but the men held back his arm."Oh no you don't!"

Hiccup glared back at the men. "Let go!" Toothless barked furiously completely unable to do anything else. The other dragons filling the cages started roaring. Tears started pouring down Hiccup's face." **Toothless!**" He was beginning to lose strength. He turned back the men." I need to get to him!" The men's eyes widened. "Who?" Hiccup looked back at Toothless. The dragon started to hit his head against the gate attempting to break free. The men looked at eachother. "Oh for the love of- alright! It's not worth the trouble." One of the men rolled his eyes and nodded for the other to let Hiccup go. He dragged Hiccup over to Toothlesses cage. The man unlocked the gate and quickly tossed Hiccup in before slamming it shut again." Will you shut up now!?" Hiccup rubbed his head which had been knocked against the cage wall. Toothless smiled and rubbed and rubbed his head against the boys cheek, tears formed in his eyes."**I missed you so much.**" Toothless sobbed not able to hold it in any longer. Hiccup wrapped his arms tightly around Toothless."**I missed you too bud.**" The man's expression softened."Good." He turned to the other crewmen.

"Come one. Let's get out of here." Hiccup didn't want to ever let his brother go again. He didn't even know what to say it had been so long! He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

* * *

"We must send a search party!" Valka yelled at her husband. Stoick and many of the towns men had been gathered in the great hall to discuss Hiccup's kidnapping." Val, you have to calm down. Getting all riled up only makes the situation worse. Valka took a deep breath and nodded. She sat back down in her seat shivering. She calmed herself down. All the villagers gathered at the meeting were staring at her waiting for what she had to say. "Stoick, we cannot allow them to get away with this. We have to send a search party immediately. The longer we sit around the less likely it is we'll find them." Many of the villagers looked down. She was the only one who felt this way. Nobody else really knew Hiccup and thought he was worth risking any ships or men. Stoick didn't know what to say. He was torn between his wife and his people. But that wasn't exactly an odd thing.

Valka narrowed her eyes. "Come on! Most of you are parents. Imagine if this was your child we were talking about. Mr. Hofferson, how would you feel if this was Astrid. If it was your little girl who might be gone forever." Mr. Hofferson swallowed and looked down guiltily. He understood what she meant but it _wasn't _his daughter. Valka couldn't believe this." You all call dragons monsters but when an innocent boy is stolen you could care less." Valka snarled. While they were all discussing the situation there was another meeting going on right outside.

"We have to go after him.!" Snotlout rolled his eyes at Astrid." Astrid, we can't do that. The dragon training final is coming up and I know I'm going to win. I can't miss that." That wasn't the real reason he didn't want to go but he'd never admit the real reason. Astrid clenched her fist. Stoick grabbed Astrid's forearm. "Don't." Astrid snorted and yanked her arm away." What are we suppose to do then!?"

"We wait. What if they're already sending out a search party?" Fishlegs interrupted. "Not likely." Valka stood in front of the teens with her arms crossed. Stoick's eyes widened. He started to back away but his mother spotted him and he stood completely still."None of you are going anywhere. And neither are any of them. Nobody wants to risk anything to save Rusty. They're all cowards." Astrid gasped. She'd never really heard her father be called a coward before. Valka's expression dropped. She realized who exactly she was talking too." Come on Stoick. It's best we get home." Valka grabbed her son's forearm and led him back to the house. Stoick normally would have pulled away but he saw his mom's tear brimmed eyes and didn't want to hurt her anymore." I'm sorry mom." Valka slowed for a moment but kept going. "It's okay sweetie. I-it's not your fault." Now she was really struggling now to break down crying in front of her son.

"Mom stop." Stoick stopped walking and hugged his mother. "I love you mom." Valka's eyes widened in shock. It had been so long since she'd heard him say that. She hugged him back." I love you too."

* * *

_So I guess this chapter has to long awaited moments. I hope Hiccup and Toothlesses reunion was good. It's not quite done yet though. Next chapter is going to have them talking about where they've been and a lot of hugs and stuff like that. And I don't know if anyone was really waiting for this moment but I've been waiting to write it for a long time. Stoick finally making up with his mom. Not caring about being a tough guy anymore. He just wants doesn't want to see his mom so sad. Thank you for reading and please review! _


	34. Chapter 34

Toothless's eyes snapped open and he winced. He looked down at Hiccup curled around in his wings. Even though they were in such a tiny cage, it was the best sleep either had had in a long time. Hiccup moaned and his eyes too fluttered open. What time was it? The light flooded through the cage door. Last this he remembered Hiccup was retelling the recent events that had fallen on him since they were separated. His reaction was almost as bad as when Hiccup learned what happened to Toothless.

One of Drago's men kneeled in front of the cage and pulled out a key. They added an new lock after the two brothers had fallen asleep. The dragon snarled furiously waking Hiccup up completely. "**What's happening!**" Hiccup yelped. Toothless wrapped around Hiccup protect." Don't worry. We're taking both of you." Eret leaned down by the other crewman. "Eret? What are you...?"

"I'm making sure you don't cause any more trouble with Drago." Eret held out his hand. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other then back at Eret. Hiccup nodded at his brother and the black reptile's expression lightened up and his eyes dilated. Hiccup took Eret's hand and stepped out of the cage. He stretched his arms and legs. It was nice to have some real room again. Toothless crept out still fully alert. The other crewman quickly wrapped a muzzle around Toothless's snout. He nodded and two more men they hadn't seen before walked forward with Toothless's armor. The dragon hissed and tried to pull away."Hey!" Hiccup barked. What were they doing! Eret tightened his grip on Hiccup's hand and pulled him out of the way.

"They're just getting him ready for Drago. They won't hurt him unless they have to." Hiccup gulped and tensed up. "**Get off of me!**" Toothless roared. The men backed away. Hiccup and Eret both gasped. Toothless was covered head to tail in light but strong metal armor. It looked like it was painted to look like real silver. The helmet covered the space between his eyes and forehead down to the base of his neck. An uncomfortable saddle was strapped to the base of his neck, which would seriously injure him with too much weight on it. His wings, or at least the bases of them, have spiked pads matching the ones on his shoulders. He had four spiked bracers on his ankles and a strap of metal running down his back and tail. Toothless now had a choke collar like device around his throat and his wings were tied down to prevent escape. One of the crewmen nodded to Eret who started to guide Hiccup in front of him. All four men had to work to keep Toothless walking in single file with Hiccup and Eret.

Hiccup looked down at the ground. So much was rushing through his mind. Where were they going? Was Drago going to hurt Toothless? Why was Toothless in armor? Would he see Berk again. Would he see Astrid again? Would he see Cloudjumper again? He stopped moving for a moment. "Eret? Do you know where a Stormcutter is? He was across from Toothless's cage and I need to know where they took him." He tried to whisper so the other's not to hear him.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't know. But he was probably just taken away to get fitted for armor. Like what they just put on the night fury." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. He thought he heard of a night fury before. Astrid told him about them. None had been seen on Berk in years. Is that what Toothless was? He shook his head. No more questions! He tried to focus on his walking. He knew he'd have to address these issues but not now. Now he had to worry about Drago.

They were now back where Hiccup met Drago the day before. But nobody was there. Eret kept pushing Hiccup forward. Then he saw a door leading to the only inside room on the deck. Eret knocked. Nobody answered so he gently nudged the door open with his foot. Drago was sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. Eret gulped and opened the door fully. He let go of Hiccup and motioned his forward. Drago stood up and shot his head around. Toothless whimpered behind then. "**Toothless? Are you okay?**" He noticed nobody was holding him down anymore. Drago snarled and nodded his head to the side. Toothless kept his eyes down and he slowly crawled in the room with his tail practically between his legs. Eret closed the door. Hiccup only caught a glimpse of Eret's expression but he knew it was full of terror.

"You're friend here wasn't nearly as hard to break as I'd thought he'd be. " Hiccup sat down on his knees and tried to hold Toothless's head up but the dragon kept his green eyes locked to the floor. "**Buddy come on.**" Hiccup whispered sharply trying to get Toothless's attention. Toothless glanced up for a moment then look back down. "What did you do to him?" Hiccup growled standing back up. I made him a part of my army. Just like every other dragon I come across. Now, my men informed me of your reaction to this dragon specifically?" Hiccup understood what Drago wanted. But he couldn't give Drago another weapon to use against him." You're men lied. The Too- the dragon, started to growl at me first. They threw me in there to get him to be quiet. "

Drago smirked. Hiccup was a horrible liar. And Drago knew none of his men were foolish enough to lie to him." I want the truth." He slammed his bull hook, which Hiccup hadn't seen, into the floor board just an inch from Toothless's nose. Hiccup got the hint loud and clear." I just know him. We're not friends. I just wanted to be near something familiar."

"Not close huh?" Drago chuckled and whacked Toothless with extreme force cross the head. Toothless cried and fell to the ground where he flatted himself onto the ground." Hiccup screamed and tried to get to his brother but Drago blocked his way and forced him up straight. He ran the end of the bull hook gently across Hiccup's side and up the chest. He traced the sharp point up Hiccup's throat causing him to swallow hard. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and clouded his vision. Drago held up Hiccup's cheek and slashed right down it tearing the flesh and forcing a cry of pain out of the boy. Toothless screeched and launched himself onto Drago. The large man toppled over and held the staff of the hook above his face and in Toothless's mouth. Drool dripped down on his face as Toothless fought to bite through the metal. Hiccup found his balance and smiled thinking Toothless was winning. Drago let out a deep throated scream momentarily confusing Toothless. He through Toothless off of him and stabbed the hook into the ground pulling himself up. Toothless was on his back rocking back and forth helplessly. The armor was too heavy. It left his chest exposed. Hiccup ran and began clawing at Drago but he wasn't strong enough to even get a reaction. Drago pressed the sharp point, coated in Hiccup's blood, to the spaces between his ribs. His ribs were much more obvious due to his lack of any proper food.

"I want the truth! Everything you know! If not, there is nothing keeping me from stabbing the dragon straight through the heart.!" All the blood drained from Hiccup's face. As though he were the one about to die. He muscles began twitching. He had no choice. He came clean about everything. How he knew Toothless, Cloudjumper, the Red Death. The only thing he managed not to tell was the fact that the Bewilderbeast's nest was existent. He claimed to be from the Red Death's volcano instead. Drago smiled and called for his men. A whole group crowed into the room. He lifted the hook from Toothless's chest and strutted out leaving the men to take care of Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

_I know I promised Hiccup and Toothless's talking about what happened to them. But it never felt right and I didn't want in to be really uncomfortable to read. And it might have messed up the pacing. So I skipped over it. But I might add it in as a bonus chapter after the story is over. And I'm also sorry about taking so long to update. I had major writers block so I was working on other stories' trying to get over it. So I decided to cut out some stuff and get into the real action. Which is coming up in the next chapter? I'll update as soon as I can next time. Just please don't hate me a stop __reading please. So thank you for reading and please review!_


	35. Chapter 35

"Ow!" Hiccup winced as Eret tightened the ropes around the younger mans wrists. He apologized but didn't loosen the ropes."I stuck around to make sure you didn't cause any trouble and what do you do? Start trouble!" Toothless groaned. He was pinned down to the floor by way more chains than needed. "You also told me to tell him whatever he wanted!" Hiccup yelled back. Eret rolled his eyes and growled to himself.

Eret sat down at the chair by Drago's chair and buried his face in his hands."You're right. But that doesn't make this better." Hiccup nodded.

"So what happens when we reach the nest? Or do you not know that either?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow and tried to get into a comfortable sitting position.

"I have some predictions yes."

"You mind sharing them then?"

Eret rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up at Hiccup. He sighed." I don't think it's anything you want to hear."

Suddenly the boat jerked forward. Toothless tried to lift his head but the chains were too tight. Two of Drago's men entered the room. Eret jumped off the chair, almost knocking it to the ground, and stepped to the side. The men unbound Toothless from the floor and dragged him out of the room. Hiccup followed on his brother on his own.

There was fog everywhere. He couldn't see past the front of the ship. Drago stepped out of the mist. Hiccup took a step back toward Toothless who was twitching like crazy. All the dragons on the deck were."How do you suppose you'll get through this mess?" Hiccup deadpanned. Drago didn't answer but instead stood in front of Toothless who didn't even notice the man. Toothless's eyes widened and he raised his head turning it to the left. Drago smirked and raised his staff to the left. The boat lurched to the left."Like this."

Using Toothless as guide, the armada navigated through the fog. Multiple ships tied themselves to sea stacks knowing their wasn't enough room on the beach to dock. The boat Hiccup was on docked first. As soon as they docked the other ships' men began setting up traps and weapons. Hiccup looked to Eret who didn't look at all surprised then at Toothless. The black dragon's breathing became increasingly heavy as though his chest was being crushed.

Drago climbed onto shore."We have to lure the alpha out!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He launched the catapult by him at the mountain side. Soon the other's followed. While some men were opening the traps to catch the dragons that came out. In one of them Hiccup spotted a terrified Cloudjumper and in another the Skrill who helped him escape from Eret. "**Dad!**" Hiccup ran to the side of the boat calling for Cloudjumper. The orange dragon was completely immobilized but he squirmed violently and roared back. Toothless perked up."**Dad?**" He wriggled around trying to get free. One of the crewmen held Hiccup back. All quickly fell silent. An enormous hole was formed in the side of the mountain. Then Drago's army of dragons was released into the sky. They flooded into the tunnel forcing the hiding dragons out. Many flew away as quickly as possible. A few fell for Drago's trick and attempted to rescue the trapped dragons. Soon all of the dragons were either long gone or captured. Still no Alpha Drago snarled and ordered to keep firing. But not another shot was needed. A earth shattering roar echoed out of the cave. Hiccup gasped as the Red Death crawled out of the cave."**That's the red death!?**" Hiccup screamed. Toothless nodded. Eret stumbled back even. The gigantic beast reared back her head and let out a long jet of flame. The fire actually destroyed many of the traps freeing the dragons. Including Cloudjumper and Static. Cloudjumper leapt out of the trap and landed on the ship."**Dad!**" Hiccup and Toothless shouted in unison. All the men but Eret ran away from the dragon. Cloudjumper's eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his huge wings around his sons and hugged them tightly.

"**Are you okay?**" Hiccup asked Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter sniffed Hiccup checking for injuries and finding only a cut on the cheek"**I am now.**" Cloudjumper snuggled up to them like he would never let them go again. Eret took a step forward. He was completely lost."Well this is all very heartwarming..." He gestured to the Red Death who was obliterating most of the war machines. Cloudjumper looked up and hissed sheltering the boys under his wings. Drago stayed put in front of the queen. The grey dragon shook her head and leaned down to see Drago more clearly. She narrowed her six eyes and growled. Drago smirked and let out the same scream he used to "break" Toothless and all the other dragons. The Red Death was unimpressed and snorted ready to devour the man. But then the ground began to shake.

"Ahh!" Eret yelped as he tumbled to the ground. Static quickly landed and huddled under Cloudjumper's wings. Huge waves crashed against the ship. They all looked to the right where giant mass rose from the sea. Another Bewilderbeast! This one was grey with bloodshot eyes. He climbed out of the water onto the shore. A bloodcurdling roar escaped the Bewilderbeast's throat. It was much higher pitched then the reigning queen's roar. Drago's men all scurried to the ships to escape the impending battle. While Drago simply stepped back to watch the sparks fly.

The Red Death bared her hideous yellow fangs and stomped her forepaw on the ground as a warning. The Bewilderbeast shook his crowned head and charged full speed at the queen. The queen quickly swung around and smacked the Bewilderbeast square in the jaw with her bludgeon like tail. The sea dragon, though slightly shocked, regained his focus in a matter of moments. He jabbed at the queen with his pointed horns. His left horn pierced through the flesh of her shoulder with ease. She cried out in agony. Her eyes narrowed in fury. Green gas began to gather in her mouth as she shot another long blast of flame at her adversary. The male dragon ducked and held himself up on his hind legs. He spread his useless wings to seem even more gargantuan than he already is. He dipped his head and swooped in at the Red Death from below using his curved horns to knock her off balance. Her nearly succeeded but the queen swatted his head down and made for the sky.

She spread her wings and circled the air above the other giant. The colossal sea dragon snarled and snorted in anger. She had outwitted him. The female dragon taunted and teased her enemy's inability to fly. Being so far from his target certainly took a toll on the Bewilderbeast's chances of winning. But he wasn't about to give up now. He expertly dodged all the fire blasts from the Red Death. She growled deep in her throat and pinned her wings to her side's, diving at the Bewilderbeast. Before he knew it the queen's jaws very clamped around his throat. He couldn't breathe and he was bleeding like a waterfall. He used all the strength he muster and kicked the Red Death away from him. He gasped for breath. Luckily she hadn't cut into any main veins. But she had gotten pretty close. The Red Death tried to stand back up but before she could the Bewilderbeast rolled over top of her. She was large enough he didn't crush her completely, but he broke a lot of bones needed to fight. But none in the wings. She leapt into the sky again. She was rapidly losing faith in her abilities to beat him. She cocked her head.

The Bewilderbeast was limping back to the ocean. The Red Death smirked triumphantly. Perhaps she was the victor after all. She flew above the water roaring at him to never come back and that this nest belonged to her. She turned back to the nest to burn down the remaining ships. But this wasn't going to happen. The Bewilderbeast leapt out of the water with great speed and chomped down at the queen hind leg. She screamed in horror and attempted to kick the leviathan away but to no avail. The Bewilderbeast drug her to the depths of the ocean. She was in his turf now. She couldn't breathe fire and she couldn't swim as fast as her opponent. The sea beast let go and let the Red Death swim up slightly. But he was only playing with her. He rammed his weight into her sides. Completely destroying the already broken bones. He dove down. She thought he was finished but it was just another trick. He swam up quickly and locked his horns around her head. She kicked and clawed as the Bewilderbeast swam upwards at blazing speed. He jumped into the air like a whale. He tossed the queen to the side like a rag doll. Her hitting the water caused a wave to crash the armada's ships together. She weakly doggy paddled back to shore.

She dragged herself as close to the mountain as she could but the Bewilderbeast stomped down on her head, pushing her into the rocks. She whimpered like a terrified dog. She lost all dignity and begged him to spare her life. Her breathing became more labored with every squeal. What she didn't know was she was already bleeding internally and was going to die no matter what. She didn't understand that the Bewilderbeast was doing the best thing by taking her out quickly. He growled and crushed her skull in with an enormous amount of strength. The Red Death's former slaves flew out from the sea stacks where they had been hiding. The new king lifted his head up high and proud and let out a victory roar.

* * *

_I was going to have Hiccup and Toothless escape at the end but I thought this ending would be more dramatic. The next chapter will start off exactly where this one left off though. I had a lot of fun writing this battle so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for reading and please review! _


	36. Chapter 36

"**Is it over?**" Static whimpered and peeked out between Cloudjumper's wings. The Stormcutter loosened his grip on them and backed off slightly. Hiccup ran to the front of the ship and peered over at Drago. The madman was laughing wildly. The Bewilderbeast stepped forward and lowered his head to Drago for the human to climb up on his horn. The Drago turned around back to his men and screamed in victory. The Bewilderbeast echoed him with another roar.

"Eret what's going on? Where did the Bewilderbeast come from?" Hiccup glanced over at Eret who was cowering back away from Hiccup. Eret gulped." Drago's had that thing for years. I don't where he found it. But it does everything he commands. And now that it's an Alpha dragon." Hiccup frowned suddenly realizing what it meant."**We have to get out of here now!**" Cloudjumper yelled, after having successfully freed Toothless from the chains. The all looked up to see the herd of dragons, who they thought had flown away, coming back to the cave. They must have been hiding in the sea stacks.

Hiccup looked down at his feet and shook his head."**We can't just leave them here Dad!**"

"**We can and we will! I'm not losing you again!**" Cloudjumper picked Hiccup up and tossed him on his back.

Toothless jumped in front of the Stormcutter and growled."**Hiccup's right. We can't just leave them here! To be slaves to the Alpha! I thought the Red Death was bad but did you see ****_any _****of that? That thing's a monster. Not a dragon.**" Hiccup slid off his father's back and hopped on Toothless's back.

"**I'm sorry Dad.**" They said in unison. Toothless glided down to where Drago was talking to his men."Oh brilliant." Eret deadpanned to himself. Cloudjumper got ready to fly down but Static stopped him. He knew that Cloudjumper going down there and attacking Drago and his men would only get them all killed."**Let me go!**" Cloudjumper roared but the Skrill didn't back off.

"Stop!" Toothless landed beside Drago. All the crewmen surrounded them ready to attack on command.

"You really don't give up do you?" Drago laughed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes."Why are you doing this? What could you gain from taking these innocent dragons and killing those who refuse to be taken? To rule the world? Is that it?" Drago nodded mildly amused by the boys attempt at discussion." Dragon's aren't the monsters people think they are. I've grown up surrounded by them. Toothless is my family." Hiccup gestured to the black dragon that rubbed himself up to the boy's leg and growled at Drago.

"You have a family!" Hiccup stumbled back stunned."You don't know what it's like. To see your home burned and family taken. To be left with nothing. I promised to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

" I do understand the pain. The fear. But this isn't going to solve anything. And I think you know that! Just let me show you."

"There is nothing you can show me that could right the wrongs these dragons have committed." Drago snarled. He raised his bull hook and called the Bewilderbeast, who had been enjoying his new power over the smaller dragons. The giant dragon stood behind Drago and growled. Drago's men separated from the circle around Drago."You say you understand the pain but you don't. So let me show you _exactly _what I mean." He pointed his bull hook at Toothless. Suddenly the black dragon's eyes slammed shut. He squealed and howled in pain. Toothless vaguely remembered the pain from his dream. But this was much worse.

Eret stepped back from Cloudjumper and Static who were also fighting back the Alpha's control. Static was the first to let go. He flew over the crowd of dragons behind the Bewilderbeast. Eret noticed a pair of bola's. He grabbed them and tossed them at the Stormcutter's head out of instinct to protect himself. Cloudjumper's eyes dilated for a moment but only a moment. Eret realized if he could distract the dragon from the Bewilderbeast maybe it would keep him from falling under the Alpha's power. But this wouldn't work for Toothless.

The black dragon collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. The dragon put up a good fight. But not good enough. Toothless slowly rose to his feet. His eye's flashed open. They slit thinner than paper."**Toothless? Buddy snap out of it!**" The dragon heard nothing except the Bewilderbeast's booming voice ringing in his head." Kill him!" It demanded. All the memories all the happiness the two brothers had shared together had been blocked off from Toothless's reach. Hiccup continued to scream as Toothless crept forward, backing his friend toward the water.

Cloudjumper finally snapped out of it and threw Eret off of him against the wall. The young man yelped and stood up. He screamed. His ankle ached like it had when it was caught in the dragon trap."No! I was just trying to help!" Eret screamed. But Cloudjumper's focus switched to his sons. He gasped and jumped off the boat."**Hiccup!**" Cloudjumper wrapped himself around Hiccup again just as Toothless's released his plasma blasts. The Stormcutter screeched. The blast had destroyed many of the scales on his side.

He stood up in front of Hiccup and widened his wings. He gulped. How could he fight his own son? "**Toothless! Please stop!**" Hiccup and Cloudjumper cried together for Toothless to snap out of his trance. But nothing worked. Toothless was becoming more and more vicious. He curled back his lips and let out an unsettling growl of a dragon much larger then himself. The smaller dragon pounced on his adoptive father and started biting at his throat. Hiccup scooted back horrified. Cloudjumper tossed Toothless off of him. The large dragon was bleeding, his scales were busted in most places, and he was too weak to hold himself up. The dragon collapsed to the ground."**Dad!**" Hiccup ran over to Cloudjumper and tried to lift his head. The orange dragon whimpered unable to get any other noise out.

Drago smirked. This was even better than what he hoped. He ordered the Bewilderbeast to release Toothless. The black dragon shook his head, thankful to be relieved of the stabbing sensation in his own mind."**Dad?**" Toothless crawled close to the ground and whined. Cloudjumper was alive. But just barely Hiccup noticed his brother."**Get away! You'll only make it worse!**" Toothless stepped back in shock."**Hiccup? What happened?**"

"**Like you don't know!**"

"**But I just-**"

Hiccup turned away trying to block his brother's pleading out.

"**I'm sorry**" Toothless sobbed and scurried away.

The Bewilderbeast retook Toothless's mind and the minds of all the surrounding dragons. Toothless flew over to Drago and bowed down for the human to climb on. Drago paid no attention to how uncomfortable the dragon was. He took his seat on the saddle and ordered Toothless into the sky."Meet me at Berk!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Hiccup noticed and ran to his brother. But it was too late. He fell to his knees and watched Drago and his best friend leave.

Eret slid down the side of the ship and tumbled into the water just as the ship began to move. He crawled onto dry land. He noticed Hiccup sitting by Cloudjumper sobbing."**It'd gonna be okay Dad. I'll get you fixed up good as new.**" Hiccup tried to convince Cloudjumper. But the dragon had already given up all hope. He lied as still as possible not to cause any more pain. Eret limped over to Hiccup and kneeled down and began helping to clean the dragon's wounds.

* * *

_Sorry for another cliffhanger! So we return to Berk in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! _


	37. Chapter 37

"I'm sorry by the way." Eret sighed to Hiccup. He could see the pain in the boys face. He was battling back tears and losing. The former dragon trapper looked down at the injured dragon and continued to stroke it's neck." Hiccup?" He reached out to touch Hiccup's shoulder but his hand was smacked away." I said I was sorry will you just talk to me!?" He shouted having lost his patience.

"No! I won't talk to you! This is all your fault!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears poured down his cheeks. Eret leaned back in shock." All of it! You kidnapped me! You kidnapped Toothless! You're the one who got us into this mess! Do you think sorry is going to make up for it!" Cloudjumper groaned and tried to move over to his son. But he couldn't do it.

Eret gulped. He was pretty loud for such a small boy. "What do you want me to do? Go back in time?" Eret hissed. Hiccup shook his head and buried it between his knees. Eret sat up on his knees." Look, I know I've made a lot of mistakes. But I can't undo any of them. I've learned that the hard way." Hiccup glanced over at him." But I have to at least try." Eret admitted and held out his hand."Is there anyway I can help?"

Hiccup rubbed the tear lines from his cheeks." You can help me get back to Berk."

"How do you plan on doing that? We have no boats. And we can't leave him here alone." He gestured to Cloudjumper whose eyes fluttered open.

Hiccup laid a hand on his adoptive fathers wing." I don't plan on it." He jumped to his feet and held out his hand for Eret. The man took it and winced as he stood up." Hold on." Hiccup scanned the area until he found a spear that had been left behind. He snapped the sharp end off on his knee and tossed it to Eret as a walking stick." I have an idea." He knelt down to Cloudjumper who lifted his head slightly."**I'll be back okay?**" Hiccup nodded and forced a smile. The Stormcutter closed his eyes and purred, nuzzling the boys head.

"**Be careful.**" Cloudjumper coughed. Hiccup stood back up."Follow me." He ordered and sprinted toward the volcano. The owl like dragon grinned slightly and drifted off to sleep. For dragons, rest is the best medicine they have.

* * *

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Eret mumbled to Hiccup through the cloth pressed to his mouth. The cloth was the only thing keeping the volcanic dust out of his lungs.

"I think we're here!" Hiccup climbed over a large boulder.

Eret stuck his walking stick into one of the cracks in the wall and hauled himself up."Uh..." He slid down into the dragon nursery." _This _is your plan?" Young hatchlings raced around the area. It was much larger without the adults. Eret lifted a little gronkle into the air." They can't even fly?"

Hiccup took the gronkle."He can't. But they can." He pointed to the larger dragons, still asleep in their respective nests. One female zippleback snapped at her little brother as he tripped over her tails.

"But won't Drago just take control of these guys too?" Eret watched two nadders as they nipped at his injured ankle.

"Old enough to fly." Hiccup held out his hand to the Zippleback and mumbled something to her in dragonese." But to young to be taken control of. You gonna be able to handle it?

"Handle it? I'm the finest dragon wrangler this world has ever seen." He tumbled back as the nadder snapped down on his ankle. "Even this one." He squeaked out and glared at the hatching.

"Obviously." The teen smirked.

* * *

"** Dad?**" Hiccup patted Cloudjumpers shoulder gently." **Are you any better?**" He asked hopefully. The orange dragon winced as he attempted to sit up.

"**A little bit.**" He peered over his wing at the wound on his hind leg.

"**Can you make it to the beach?**" Hiccup attempted to keep the extremely heavy dragon upright. Cloudjumper leaned only slightly on Hiccup as he limped over to the beach.

"**What the?**" He tilted his head as he saw his sons plan. A few yards away from the sand was the front half of a wrecked ship. Five young dragons were tied to it. Eret was riding the Nadder on the far left.

"**We have to help Toothless. And I'm not leaving you behind.**" Cloudjumper smiled proudly. He waded into the water. He swam quickly as the salt burned in his cuts. He pulled himself onto the boat.

Hiccup smirked and hopped onto the Zippleback. The dragons dragged the boat for hours. A couple were beginning to become to exhausted to go on and perched on the ships mast. "**Don't give up now. Come on. You can do it.**" Hiccup reassured the panting Zippleback.

"You might want to see this." Eret called Hiccup's attention the devastated island on Berk. The Bewilderbeast clinging to the side of the cliff.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I've been really busy with my new account. It's called Jadepandacub. Actually once this story is finished I'm going to move it over to that account. Along with a rewrite of "Chiefs little embarrassment" and "Adventure through the eyes of a dragon". Any other unfinished stories are up for anybody to finish if they like. If you would like to take over a story you can PM me about it.(All the information is on my profile by the way). Back to the story. The next chapter will be set a couple hours before the end of this one. It's about Drago invading Berk. Thanks for reading and please review! _


End file.
